Total Drama Revenge of the Set
by The Epic Author
Summary: After All Stars Chris decides to follow the legacy of TDROTI and creates the epic sequel, Total Drama Revenge of the Set. Now 16 new competitors will battle it out in all new and dangerous challenges in a desperate attempt to win one million dollars! Who are you rooting for? This episode: The contestants must battle it out in a movie-based challenge while feuds grow stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Revenge of the Set**

**Chapter 1**

**It All Begins!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is The Epic Author here! Here's my new story idea that will replace my previous story, Total Drama SPACED OUT. Now if the summary wasn't clear enough, basically as a sequel to Revenge of the Island, Chris invites 16 new campers to compete in a season based off of Total Drama Action and win one million dollars! Now this chapter will introduce the new competitors!**

**Now onto the story!**

"Welcome back to another season of Total Drama! Last season, we introduced 13 new competitors back to Wawanakwa and in the end, Cameron, the Bubble Boy, won one million dollars! Now, in a sequel season, we have 16 new competitors that will battle it out for another million dollars on our Total Drama Action film set! So who will win? And who will fail epically? Find out right now, right here, on Total Drama Revenge of the Set!" Chris announced.

* * *

*cue theme song*

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

Lilli and Trixie are chatting gleefully in the makeup trailer but Trixie gets sprayed with too much hairspray and as she coughs, Lilli rolls her eyes and mouths the word 'loser' and points to Trixie.

_You guys are on my mind_

Aolani searches the set for clues with Konni behind her, pointing out her flaws and she finally punches him, annoyed.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Ace cackles as he runs across the screen holding someone's clothes.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Damien is working out and smiles at the camera menacingly.

_I want to be famous_

Gitana is giving clothing advice to Zanoah but he keeps forgetting and frustrated, Gitana smacks him with her designer purse.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Victoria is in the mess hall eating when Absalom struts in and winks flirtatiously at her. She scoffs and flings gruel into his face.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Samantha opens the door to the bedrooms and a pie flies into her face. Ike pops up and laughs jubilantly. Samantha growls and begins strangling Ike.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Pasquel runs throughout the set with everything coincidently being destroyed around him.

_I'll get there one day_

Ava pants as she crawls across the grounds and screams at a nearby intern for not carrying her.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Lajila searches frantically for her missing clothes and is adorned in a towel only.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Marcus creeps over to her and points at Damien and Lajila gasps and begins chasing him as Marcus snickers delightedly before gasping and walking away while shaking his head.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Trixie is testing Chef's gruel and grins at him in delight as he gapes at her in disbelief.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Zanoah scoots up to Victoria in the Mess Hall, smiling, but Victoria coldly glares back and Zanoah shrinks away.

_*whistling*_

Chris, Chef, and the contestants sit around a campfire and whistle but Ike pops up and sets off a small bomb, revealing that the campfire is really a set.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Set. Now it is my pleasure to introduce to you the newest losers added to our cast!" Chris smirked as a small dilapidated bus drove up to the gates of the abandoned film lot.

"First up is Lilli!"

A girl of medium height with beach blonde hair tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes leapt out of the bus. She was adorned in a white blouse with flower patterns on them and jean shorts with red leggings matched with white flats. She smiled and shook Chris' hand.

"Next up, Absalom!"

A tall and handsome boy stepped out of the bus. He had chestnut colored hair and similar colored eyes. His features were chiseled and Lilli gasped as she stared at his gorgeousness. He wore a blue button up t shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing his toned body, and orange shorts. The look was pulled together by a pair of sandals on his feet. He smiled and kissed Lilli's hand gently.

Lilli squealed and fainted.

"Lady down!" Chris sighed as Chef poured water on top of Lilli's head.

"Now after Hotty McHandsome and Ms. Polite is, Gitana!"

A tanned girl with cherry red hair and amber eyes tiptoed out of the bus in her magenta high heels cautiously, as if afraid of getting dirty. As she escaped the bus, it was revealed that she was wearing a creamy white sundress. She glanced at the soaking wet Lilli shook her head disapprovingly. She then, in turn glanced at Absalom and gasped as hearts appeared in her eyes. She shook the hearts off and turned back to Lilli.

"Okay, the hunk over there, his clothing…acceptable, but yours? It's a fashion crime!"

"I sense drama already." Chris mused as he literally saw the ratings skyrocket. "But anyways, we have to move on, so everyone, meet Ace!"

The contestants stared at the bus as Ace stepped out. He had a short blonde hair in a buzzcut and dark brown eyes that exuded arrogance. He was adorned in a black leather jacket covering a stained white t shirt and had jet black pants with small metal rings hanging off of them, this was all finished with black sneakers stained with mud.

"Hmm. Pulls off the tough guy look pretty well, 8 out of 10." Gitana commented as she looked him up and down.

"That's because I am a 'tough guy'" Ace snarled as he grabbed Gitana by her hair and flung her into Lilli.

Chris looked uncomfortable but continued, "Um, next up is Victoria!"

A tall pale Asian girl stepped off the bus, and narrowed her icy blue eyes as she brushed some of her midnight black hair out of her face. She wore a black hoodie that covered a blue blouse underneath and faded jeans along with black boots. She blinked at the contestants and remained silent.

"Um. Anything you want to say Victoria?" Chris queried in confusion.

"No." Victoria replied curtly.

"Of course, just what this season needed, a Heather Ripoff!" Ace scoffed.

Victoria glared at Ace and slapped him full on before walking away.

"Hmmm. You seem to pull off the cold distant look pretty well, but that is so 2007! So I'm sorry to say that your score is only 7 out of 10." Gitana apologetically frowned.

"Do I look like I care?" Victoria snapped.

"Temper. 6 out of 10!" Gitana huffed in reply.

Absalom winked flirtatiously at the girl but she simply rolled her eyes and walked away. Lilli also attempted befriending the distant girl by holding her hand out for a handshake, one that Victoria brushed by.

"Well, that was awkward. But speaking of awkward, meet Lajila!" Chris grinned.

Lajila had tan skin and long brown hair matched with eyes of the same color. She wore a long decorative red dress that reached her shins. She also had white boots visible from under her dress.

"Hmmmm. The dress does look nice but only if you were in a play, it's too ancient!" Gitana grimaced, "5 out of 10."

"B…but this was my mother's! She gave it to me for good luck!" Lajila protested with a slight Indian accent.

"We'll see how lucky it is when I vote your (censored) out of here!" Ace snarled.

Lajila frowned but Lilli was at her side, already consoling her.

"It's okay, there just meanies!" Lilli smiled.

Absalom walked up to Lajila and gently shoved Lilli out of the way. Lajila sighed in amazement as he whispered reassurance into her ear.

"Well, not so awkward are we?" Chris sighed, "Darn, I was hoping you'd cause some more drama! But you know what? The next contestant sure is going to stir up some trouble, here's Damien!"

Damien stomped out of the bus adorned in a red jersey with the number 8 on it, matching red tracksuit pants, and white and red sneakers. His black eyes stared at every competitor and he brushed his long ginger hair back.

"Listen losers. I'm winning this got it? Good." He roared.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Victoria deadpanned.

Damien glared at Victoria, who simply returned the gesture and Damien moved towards the Asian, ready to destroy her, but someone got in his way.

"Look, we already have a tough guy so…" Gitana commented as she gestured to Ace.

"Shut up!" he replied as he smacked her.

"You should never hit a girl!" Absalom gasped as he helped Gitana up.

"CONTESTANTS! QUIET DOWN! THE NEXT CONTESTANT IS COMING! SAY HELLO TO MARCUS!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

Marcus stepped out of the bus and his amber eyes flickered around curiously. He brushed his multi-colored hair back. Gitana screamed as she stared at his outfit consisting of a purple button up shirt, orange sweatpants, and polka dotted jester shoes.

"WHAT…WHAT IS THIS!" Gitana roared, "How could you let **him** onto this show!"

"What can I say, I'm just a little eccentric, that's all." Marcus shrugged, "And just saying, you don't look that great either, sweetheart."

As Gitana strangled Marcus in the background, Chris continued. "Our next contestant is Ava!"

The contestants waited but no one left the bus. Chris sighed and waved Chef on. Chef grumbled as he dragged out a plump and chubby girl. She had blonde hair in a braid running down her back and sea green eyes and freckles dotted around her nose. She wore a pink shirt that said 'I'm better than you!' and had jean shorts and pink high heels.

"Okay Ava, stand up now." Chef commanded.

"Ugh. Standing up is too much work." Ava complained.

"I SAID STAND UP!" Chef growled.

"AND I SAID STANDING UP IS TOO MUCH WORK! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME GRANDPA!?" Ava screamed back before panting heavily. "Ugh. Yelling is too much work."

"I already hate you." Victoria and Ace scoffed simultaneously before glaring at eachother.

"Well, I think you'll be a great friend!" Lilli cheered.

"I think you'll be a great friend!" Ava mocked. "If you really want to help me, then carry me like you should've done the moment I got here you idiot!"

Lilli heeded her command and hoisted her up.

"Well, Lilli, you'll like our next competitor, it's Trixie!" Chris announced.

Trixie skipped out of the bus cheerfully, humming a tune. The African-American girl was wearing a purple dress with birds sewed onto it and her chocolate brown eyes teemed with joy. Her brown hair was in pigtails and they swung around as she moved. She also had purple flats to match her dress.

"Hello!" Trixie cheered.

"My god." Victoria and Ace groaned simultaneously once more before glaring at eachother again.

"Oh we'll be the best of friends!" Lilli squealed as she hugged Trixie and dropped Ava.

"Cool! I have a new friend already!" Trixie also squealed shrilly as Ava threw a tantrum in the background.

Chris covered his ears in annoyance and then grinned evilly as he blew his air horn.

"Ah, I love this thing." Chris smiled as he fondly patted the horn and the contestants excluding Trixie, groaned in the background. "Now, the next competitors need to be introduced together, it's Zanoah and Konni!"

"What are they boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Damien asked.

"I'M A BOY, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE MEATHEAD!" a voice roared.

Zanoah and Konni stepped out from the bus. Zanoah was scratching his head confusedly. He had jet black spiky hair and gray eyes along with a black t shirt with the words inscribed 'Keep Calm and Gangnam Style!', faded blue jeans, and silver striped converse. Konni on the other hand, was indeed a boy, and had hair the shade of apples. His eyes were purple and he looked around fiercely. He had large glasses, an orange t shirt with a bat on it, tan cargo pants, and hiking boots.

"Um, why did they have to be introduced together?" Trixie inquired.

"You'll see." Chris replied.

"Where am I?" Zanoah asked, confused.

"You're on Total Drama Revenge of the Set." Konni snarled.

"Oh…okay." Zanoah smiled and a few seconds passed, "Wait, where am I again?"

"Total. Drama. Revenge. Of. The. Set!" Konni menacingly hissed as he shook in rage.

"Oh okay." Zanoah said once again before a few more seconds passed. "Wait, where am I again?"

"TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE SET! YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS IS YOUR FLAW! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Konni roared.

"Wait, who are you again?"

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The screen faded to an ad sponsoring the Mclean Brand Hair Gel and with a message reading 'Konni's conversation was deemed too harsh to put even in a M rated story and will be cut from the airing. Thank you for your patience.'

When the screen returned to the show, Konni had his mouth duct taped shut and Zenoah was walking around in confusion.

"Now do you see why I needed Konni's help to introduce Zenoah?" Chris asked Trixie who nodded in understanding.

"But why couldn't you have sent a…um…nicer person with him?" Lajila asked.

"Because I needed some more drama, you guys suck at it." Chris replied, "But moving on, we have 2 girls and 2 boys left so I'll introduce all of them now! Meet Samantha, Ike, Pasquel, and Aolani!"

Samantha stepped out of the vehicle, adorned in a white button up jacket that covered her purple blouse, a matching purple miniskirt, and matching purple stilettos. She had brown hair with lighter brown strands at the end and with her hard blue eyes, glared at the contestants. "This is what I have to beat? Easy million I guess."

"Anyone could win it actually." Marcus protested.

"Sure…delude yourself into thinking that." Samantha scoffed.

Samantha walked away but was hit in the head by a Frisbee like object. She growled and snatched the object and stared at it intently.

"Look Out?" she read before a rubber fist smacked into her face from the frisbee.

"Cool! It worked!" a voice chuckled as he cartwheeled out of the bus.

"Hello Ike!" Chris cackled, "Now I remember why I especially liked you."

Ike had golden hair that spiked up and around along with humorous green eyes. He wore a large black jacket that when opened had multiple objects in it that were associated with pranks. Underneath his jacket he had a green sweater with a troll face on it. He also had gray sweatpants with gray worn out sneakers.

"I can't classify you!" Gitana gasped, "I'm losing my touch, NOOOOOO!"

Samantha shoved the Beauty Queen over and grabbed Ike by his collar. "Did you throw that Frisbee at me?"

"Yup!"

Samantha growled and punched Ike straight in the face.

Aolani stepped out of the bus and observed the scene. The other contestants looked on with worry as Samantha beat Ike. She had black silky hair and warm brown eyes. She had a Sherlock-Holmes like hat on her head and jacket. Underneath the jacket though, she wore a striped pink and purple sweater matched with navy blue jeans and gray converse.

"Hmmm. I suspect that the boy on the floor did something to the girl beating him." Aolani pondered.

Finally the fourth and final contestant stepped out from the bus which immediately crumbled behind him. He was very pale and was wearing a orange hoodie and orange sweatpants and yellow converse. He had olive colored hair and green eyes with freckles splattered all over his face.

"Darn it!" he shouted.

"Wait, who are you?" Zanoah questioned.

"I am…the one the only…Pasquel!" Pasquel shouted as he leapt heroically onto the remains of the bus, which crumbled even further.

"Oh okay." Zanoah smiled before three seconds passed, "Wait, who are you again?"

Pasquel looked confused but Lilli merely shoved Zanoah away and smiled at Pasquel, who grinned back. Coincidently, a truck zoomed by and splattered Pasquel and Lilli.

"Ugh!" Lilli cried as she attempted to wipe some of the muck off of her.

"Well, that's all the contestants!" Chris grinned, "That took forever! But anyway, time for the teams! You all know that this season is based off of Total Drama Action right?"

The contestants, excluding Zanoah, murmured in agreement.

"Well if I call your name move to the right, towards Chef, and those whose names are not called will stay here with me. Now, Samantha, Zanoah, Pasquel, Victoria, Ava, Lajila, Ike, and Absalom. Move!" Chris commanded as the said contestants shuffled towards Chef, "You are now dubbed The Reeking Reporters!"

Complains moaned through the Reporters team.

"Shut up!" Chris whined. "But anyway, those of you who were not called, Lilli, Damien, Trixie, Aolani, Gitana, Marcus, Ace, and Konni. You guys are henceforth named The Putrid Papparazzi!"

"I'm not putrid!" Ace snarled.

"Yes you are, you bum!" Konni hissed.

"I'll beat your face in!" Ace growled.

"Settle down! Before you start arguing, how about we tour the place, eh?" Chris suggested. "Now you all remember the trailer sleeping area right?"

Chris gestured to the trailer dorms from Total Drama Action.

"Now here's the mess hall where you'll Chef's delicious food! And all these stage buildings around us will be sets for multiple challenges. And finally, everyone remember the makeup confessionals?" Chris continued as he gestured to said areas. "Now go and make your first ever confessionals!"

**Confessional**

**Damien: *rolls eyes and whacks the stylist's hands away* Don't touch me! Moving on, this competition is in the bag for me, I have an unbeatable record at home and I ain't about to lose now! Everyone better watch out because I will destroy them all.**

**Victoria: *she glares icily at the stylists, who back away* Ugh. Everyone on my team better work their hardest because losing is not an option. But it's just my luck that almost everyone on my team sucks! I have a feeling that Samantha would like to take charge, and I am not allowing that. Zanoah forgets everything and Pasquel breaks everything. Ava is a lazy pile of fat, Ike will never take anything seriously, and Absalom is an idiot! The only semi-decent person on my team is Lajila and that's only because she doesn't talk much. **

**Absalom: *the stylists have left the room at his command and when they do, he smirks* Hello world. I'm Absalom *kisses biceps* and I'm ready to win this season! I'm not just a Justin ripoff, I actually have a frickin brain! I'm smart, strong, and beautiful. Something most people here lack.**

**Lilli: *looks out the door* Anyone listening in? No? Good. *smirks menacingly* Thought I was a goodie goodie nice girl like Trixie? Well too bad, I'm not! My strategy is to act nice and become everyone's friend so when the alliances start popping up, I can join every single one and in the end, decide who goes home! Ingenious, right?**

**Zanoah: *looks confused* Where am I? Who am I? What's this weird thing in front of me? *frowns* I'm so confused!**

**Samantha: *growls at the stylists, who flee in terror* Good, those (censored) have left. Okay, I just confess what my emotions are right? Okay, ready. *pause* MY TEAM IS COMPLETELY FULL OF (censored) (censored)! THEY BETTER LISTEN TO ME TO EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE IT PAST TODAY OR I SWEAR I WILL (censored) MURDER THEM!**

**Konni: *is yelling at the stylists before turning to the camera* Hello Audience! I'm Konni, the Nice Guy. And I'm ready to win the conte-WAIT! Is that a speck of dust on the camera lense? UNACCEPTABLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SHOW! *he continues screaming until interns burst into the confessional and tranquilize him***

**Gitana: *applying makeup* Now you may all think that I'm just a dumb girl who's obsessed with fashion, but I like totally have a brain! And when I win the million dollars I'm going to use it to like cure a deep crisis in our world. And what is that issue? *tears up* I need to use my million dollars to cure…fashion crimes! Ya, it's a serious dilemma, like everywhere. And I intend to stop it!**

**Ava: *is napping until a stylist wakes her* Huh? What? Wait, WHO WOKE ME UP? Was it you? *points at camera* Listen, you're a pile of (censored)! Your family must hate you! Crowds would rejoice at your death and you'd do the universe a service by not existing! Now don't ever try and wake me up again! *pants in exhaustion***

**Marcus: Lololololol! I'm ready to win?! Just kidding! No seriously! Actually no. That's what she said! *smirk* People say I'm crazy! But I'm just, um, spontaneous! Yeah! Spontaneous! *he thens begin to dance disco style***

**Lajila: *looks awkwardly and shyly towards the camera* Um…w…well. My name is Lajila and I really hope you root for me? D…do I have to say m…more? **

**Aolani: *has a magnifying glass out* Hmm. I'm sure there's a mystery to be solved somewhere. *she gasps as she gets a breakthrough and whips out a small recorder and tapes it underneath the chair* Well, hopefully there is! But that's really the only reason I agreed to be on this show! But it could give me a good reputation as a detective later on in life! But I'm not saying the million wouldn't be nice. *wink***

**Trixie; *is cheering enthusiastically* Wow! It's my first confessional! YAY! *squeals* Everyone here is sooo nice! Especially Lilli! I think we'll be the best of friends! And hopefully along with some friends, I'll win the million!**

**Ace: Ugh. Everyone here is a loser and the only good thing with losers is how fun it is to torture them. *cackles* I sure will have some fun this season then!**

**Ike: *laughing while setting up something* Well, there the pie throwing device is installed! Pranks are hilarious, don't you agree! But whoever's next will surely get the shock of their life! *he also places an electric pen on the chair.**

**Pasquel: *he sits down and gets shocked while a pie is thrown in his face and he moans* Ow! Why me! What did I do wrong!? Tell me, pleeeeaaaasssseeee!"**

"Well every contestant has officially had their first confessional, so time for the challenge…after the break!" Chris announced.

The screen fades to black.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! But it's worth it if you review…(subliminal messaging). So what will the first challenge be? Who will get eliminated first? And who's your favorite character? Read and Review!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

**Samantha-The Bossy B******

**Zanoah-The Forgetful Fiend**

**Pasquel-The Misfortune Magnet**

**Victoria-The Ice Princess**

**Ava-The Couch Potato**

**Lajila-The Awkward Turtle**

**Ike-The Chaotic Prankster**

**Absalom- The Strategic Stud**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

**Lilli-The Fake Friend**

**Damien-The Physical Menace**

**Trixie-The Ray of Sunshine**

**Aolani-The Dedicated Detective**

**Gitana-The Assertive Fashionista**

**Marcus-The In-Denial Crazy**

**Ace-The Jubilant Jerk**

**Konni-The Unsatisfied Critic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Revenge of the Set**

**Chapter 2**

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope all the readers are enjoying it so far!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Set. Before the break, we introduced 16 new competitors to our cast, Lilli, Gitana, Samantha, Victoria, Aolani, Lajila, Ava, Damien, Marcus, Pasquel, Zanoah, Ace, Ike, Absalom, and Konni! *a montage of each contestant appears* And boy did I see some future drama! The teens were separated into 2 teams, the Reeking Reporters and the Putrid Paparazzi and will now compete in the first ever challenge, and someone will leave us tonight! Who will it be? Find out right now, right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Set!

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

Lilli and Trixie are chatting gleefully in the makeup trailer but Trixie gets sprayed with too much hairspray and as she coughs, Lilli rolls her eyes and mouths the word 'loser' and points to Trixie.

_You guys are on my mind_

Aolani searches the set for clues with Konni behind her, pointing out her flaws and she finally punches him, annoyed.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Ace cackles as he runs across the screen holding someone's clothes.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Damien is working out and smiles at the camera menacingly.

_I want to be famous_

Gitana is giving clothing advice to Zanoah but he keeps forgetting and frustrated, Gitana smacks him with her designer purse.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Victoria is in the mess hall eating when Absalom struts in and winks flirtatiously at her. She scoffs and flings gruel into his face.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Samantha opens the door to the bedrooms and a pie flies into her face. Ike pops up and laughs jubilantly. Samantha growls and begins strangling Ike.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Pasquel runs throughout the set with everything coincidently being destroyed around him.

_I'll get there one day_

Ava pants as she crawls across the grounds and screams at a nearby intern for not carrying her.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Lajila searches frantically for her missing clothes and is adorned in a towel only.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Marcus creeps over to her and points at Damien and Lajila gasps and begins chasing him as Marcus snickers delightedly.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Trixie is testing Chef's gruel and grins at him in delight as he gapes at her in disbelief.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Zanoah scoots up to Victoria in the Mess Hall, smiling, but Victoria coldly glares back and Zanoah shrinks away.

_*whistling*_

Chris, Chef, and the contestants sit around a campfire and whistle but Ike pops up and sets off a small bomb, revealing that the campfire is really a set.

* * *

"Now, contestants, your first challenge will be the action movie challenge! Much like the first episode of Total Drama Action, where the contestants were hunted down by an animatronic monster, this time you'll be hunted down by Chef and the interns! All equipped with state of the art tools to apprehend and possibly maim you!" Chris cheerfully smiled.

**Confessional: (Chris really hasn't changed has he?)**

**Ava: *groans* But getting chased is so much work!**

**Pasquel: This is horrible! *sigh* With my luck, I'll be dead by the end of the challenge! *whimper***

**Gitana: UGH! But getting chased around makes you sweat! And not the good type of sweat! **

**Absalom: *smirks* This is a good chance to woo some ladies into an alliance and then smash them later.**

**Lilli: Since this is the first challenge, this is the perfect chance to make some new friends. And by friends, I mean allies! Trixie, Aolani, and Marcus seem ready to be friends. But Damien might be a little tougher, Ace is a douche, Gitana hates my look *rolls her eyes*, and Konni…I don't even know what to say about him.**

"Now you all get a ten minute headstart to hide anywhere! And…GO!" Chris shouted as the contestants raced off.

**The Reeking Reporters **

"Alright, you will listen to me and like it got it!" Samantha commanded.

"Like I'll listen to you." Victoria scoffed.

"Excuse me!" Samantha screamed as she slapped the Asian to the ground. "Did I say you could speak you little s***!?"

Victoria climbed to her feet and glared daggers at Samantha and in a fluid motion, backhanded the bossy girl into Pasquel.

"YOU WANT TO GO B****!?" Samantha roared.

As Samantha and Victoria fought, a shadow loomed over the Reeking Reporters. Chef and a group of masked interns were all adorned in camouflage and held an assortment of guns, explosives, and blades. The group charged at the Reporters, who screamed and ran for their lives. Pasquel tripped easily though and all the contestants could hear his terrified screams ring through the movie lot.

Zanoah stood next to Ava cluelessly.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

"SHUT UP AND CARRY ME!" the portly girl raged.

Unfortunately, Ava's tantrum brought Chef and the interns on their heels.

"I command you to stop!" Ava haughtily ordered.

Chef cackled as he raised a katana high above his head, ready to slice Ava apart. Nearby, 5 interns surrounded Zanoah, who was still asking where he was. They rolled their eyes and cocked their guns. The two Reporter's shrieks rang out as well.

**Confessional**

**Samantha: MY TEAM IS F***ING USELESS! THREE OF US HAVE BEEN CAUGHT ALREADY!**

**Victoria: Were losing. This. Is. Not. Acceptable. Ava, Zanoah, Pasquel, and anyone else on our team that gets caught will face my wrath.**

**Ava: Chef didn't listen to me? *gasp* Oh, he's in for it now! *pant* Ugh, confessing is so much work!**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

A group of interns had also been pursuing the Paparazzi team but had been unsuccessful in capturing any of them so far thanks to Ace and Damien's power. But that streak of luck had run out as one intern cackled and tackled Konni to the ground.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!" Konni flailed as he shook with rage.

The intern simply shoved their gun in Konni's face.

Another duo of interns chased the rest of the team that had split up now and was raring to catch the trio of Trixie, Lilli, and Aolani. One intern gasped as an idea came to them.

"Trixie! It would be so mean to run away!" the intern called.

Trixie gasped, "You're right! Here, I surrender!"

"WHAT?!" Lilli gasped in a rare moment of rage.

As the one intern guided Trixie away, the other took the chance of the distraction and leapt onto Aolani, who beat the intern away with her hat. Aolani and Lilli fled.

"So, I was thinking, I know it's early in the game, but since I think we're friends, want to form an alliance?" Lilli inquired as they hid behind some cardboard clouds in a sky set.

"Sure!" Aolani shrugged.

**Confessional (Aolani is a detective…to think she would've figured it out by now!)**

**Lilli: And so it begins. *grins deviously* Aolani will be the first and then Trixie, then Marcus, then I'll find a way to force Damien and Ace into alliances, bribe Gitana, while Konni can say bye bye! *waves mockingly***

**Aolani: Wow! I'm in an alliance! Hopefully this won't end up like the Heather-Beth-Lindsay alliance in Total Drama Island…but what are the chances of that?**

In a medieval castle set, Damien and Marcus hid. Suddenly Marcus began flailing around and twerking randomly. Damien smacked Marcus in annoyance.

"Stop it you weirdo!" Damien complained.

"I'm not weird!" Marcus denied, "I'm just…special! And you're just jealous because I'm gonna win and you're not!"

Damien grabbed Marcus by his collar and growled menacingly, "Ever make a comment like that again and you won't live to see another day!"

A voice cleared their throat uncomfortably. The duo turned around and gasped as two pistols were primed at their faces.

**Confessional: (These interns sure are deadly!)**

**Damien: *roars* NO! I DON'T LOSE! ARGHH!**

**Marcus: Damien's crazy! I'm a perfectly sane human being! That just so happens to know that the Earth is actually square! NASA has always been lying to us!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

Samantha and Ike were ducking down under a table in the mess hall and Ike was setting traps up.

"Good. You're doing something useful! Now, if we lose, which we probably will since everyone excluding me is a loser! I suggest to vote out that b**** Victoria! Agree?" Samantha smiled fakely as Ike finished setting up the final trap.

"But Zanoah forgets everything, so maybe he should go instead?" Ike chuckled.

"Hmm. You make a fair point but he's a useless pile of s***. Victoria on the other hand is challenging my role as the leader! You know, you're a good lackey!"

"Thanks!"

**Confessional: (Ike and Samantha working together? *Gasp*)**

**Samantha: *frowns* Like he actually was a good lackey! I'm just lucky that he's a complete buffoon! But Ike seems to be more popular with the other teammates than me so I can exploit his popularity and make him create alliances to vote off who I want! It'll be like he's the puppet and I'm the puppetmaster, pulling all the strings. *cackles***

**Ike: *laughing* Just wait until Samantha sees what the traps really do! *clamps mouth shut to prevent laughing muffling his voice* But about the alliance thing, I bet Samantha is really being sincere and we'll be friends! *bursts out laughing again***

The door to the Mess Hall swung open and four interns busted in. Samantha grabbed a small disc and prepared to throw it at them but instead, confetti burst into her face and glitter landed in her hair. Ike snickered and the interns flipped the table over. Samantha desperately grabbed everything and began chucking it at the interns. Unfortunately and hilariously, everything Ike had made, backfired on her and soon even the interns were laughing their heads off as Samantha wiped off some whipped cream off of her. She glared at Ike and grabbed his legs and using him as a club, beat the four laughing interns into submission. Afterwards she ripped off their masks and gasped. Then she heard a small clink. She turned around and stared at the grenade at her feet.

The ground shook as something exploded and Victoria, Absalom, and Lajila trembled. They were hiding in the trailers and sighed as the explosions ceased.

"So, Lajila, Victoria, want to be in an alliance with the hottest man alive?" Absalom smirked as he winked seductively at the two girls.

"Sure." Lajila drooled as hearts replaced her eyes.

"Yes, sure. I'd love to join your alliance." Victoria squealed fakely.

"Cool." Absalom grinned with his dazzling smile.

"But. As long as we vote out Ava, Samantha or Zanoah tonight, okay?" Victoria commanded.

"Was gonna pick them anyway babe!" Absalom smirked.

**Confessional: (If Lilli and Absalom, knew how much they were alike…they'd be perfect for eachother.)**

**Victoria: I was going to refuse, but I need an alliance to get rid of some of these losers on my team, Absalom seems smarter than he was yesterday though. Hmmmm.**

**Lajila: *blushing furiously* Absalom is so hot! But he only pays attention to Victoria. Is it because she's playing hard to get? I try but I fail every time I gaze into those luscious eyes...what was I talking about again? **

**Absalom: Ha! I have almost half the team in my alliance, Ava is an idiot so she'll be willing and so is Samantha! But I'm gonna have to keep Victoria and Samantha apart, they'll murder each other. But I agree, either Zanoah or Pasquel is leaving tonight. Sorry Victoria, Samantha's gonna have to stay another day!**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

Ace glared as Gitana followed him around, pointing out fashion tips.

"I don't care!" he finally shouted in fury.

"Keep your temper in check! It'll lower your score!" Gitana advised.

"My score on what?"

"Um…the most important thing in like the entire flippin universe! The Fashion Score! Duh!"

Ace picked Gitana up and hurled her into a stage studio and ran away. As he entered another studio, he heard Gitana's protests from farther away.

"Good riddance."

At the front gates Aolani and Lilli crept hoping to hide outside the set. They pushed opened the gates and winced as it creaked. They sighed in relief as no interns came and stepped outside. They heard a slight sound and turned around. Chef stood there, grinning maniacally as he held two rocket launchers in their face.

"AHHHHHH!"

**The Reeking Reporters**

An intern burst in to the trailer where Victoria, Absalom, and Lajila were hiding and before the trio could say a word, the intern dropped a small bomb and fled. The trio rushed for the door, but a blockade was keeping it shut. They pushed with all their might but could not open the door. Victoria ran towards a window and pushed it up and Absalom smiled.

"Thanks for getting me an escape route; I'll always remember this good deed." Absalom beamed as he began climbing out the window.

"Get your own window!" Victoria snarled as she grabbed Absalom and pulled him back in as she herself leapt out the window. She turned around and pushed Absalom back in again and snatched Lajila's arm and dragged her out the window. Absalom attempted to follow but the bomb exploded and the girls duo heard his moans of pain from inside.

"NOOOOOO!" Lajila cried. "How could life be so cruel as to hurt Absalom!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and began dragging Lajila away until something pressed against their backs.

"Got ya." The intern who threw the bomb snickered as they shoved the two daggers they had pressed against Victoria and Lajila's back in slightly.

Victoria thought fast and pointed in a random direction. "Look! Over there!"

The intern looked and Victoria and Lajila fled as the intern pursued. The intern proved to be quite speedy and Victoria bit her lip before muttering an apology to Lajila.

"Why are you sorr-EEEEEE!" Lajila screeched as Victoria shoved her into the intern and continued running.

**Confessional: (Who would be a better teammate? Samantha? Or Victoria?)**

**Victoria: Sorry, had to do it. *shrug* Lajila, you were my favorite person on my team so, congrats on being the closest thing to a so called 'friend' that I have.**

Victoria continued running until a figure crashed into her. It was Ace, who was also running from a group of interns. The interns began firing at the duo and Ace thought fast and shamelessly grabbed Victoria (even grabbing her in some inappropriate places) and used her as a bullet monkey and she took multiple hits.

"And the Reporters lose!" Chris announced over a speaker system.

**Confessional: (Samantha won't be happy…)**

**Victoria: Ace, you shouldn't have crossed me…**

**Ace: Man! Victoria may be cold but she's got some nice peaches! If you know what I mean…*suggestive grin***

Later, Victoria sat down angrily at the Mess Hall with the rest of her damaged teammates. She was covered in fake blood from the guns from head to toe.

"Now, today we had some absolutely hilarious footage! So now, we're going to show you all what happened since most of you don't know! Play the tape!" Chris ordered as a giant TV rolled in and began playing.

* * *

_(The tape began rolling)_

"_Okay interns. Time to catch some contestants, now put your masks on!" Chris cheered to the interns._

_The interns rolled their eyes and faced the camera, and they were revealed to be…all the former Total Drama contestants!_

"_Yeah! E-Scope's ready to maul some teens!" Izzy cackled._

_The interns slid the masks onto their faces and grabbed an electric blade, a fake blood gun, and a paint grenade. They stalked off after the new contestants._

_**The Reeking Reporters (Pasquel) 3:00 PM**_

_An intern grabbed Pasquel, who screamed loudly. The intern rolled their eyes and smacked the boy to shut him up. They dragged him to a fake graveyard set and chucked him down a hole in the floor before leaping in after. Pasquel landed in a large room with surveillance screens and gasped as Chris grinned at him._

"_This is the Graveyard Room Pasquel, if anyone ever is eliminated from a challenge, they're thrown in here! And also, you get to watch everyone lose!"_

_The intern pulled off their mask and Pasquel gasped again as it was revealed to be…Heather!_

"_Heather?" he asked incredulously._

"_The one and only." She replied arrogantly._

_**The Reeking Reporters (Ava and Zanoah) 3:04 PM**_

_Ava screamed as the blade electrocuted her and Zanoah copied her motion as fake blood soaked him to the bone. The duo was dragged back and thrown into the Graveyard Room._

_The five interns pulled off their masks and sighed._

"_Sam?! B?! Trent?! Staci!? Bridgette!?" Ava roared. "Why didn't you listen to me? I'm a goddess! You're supposed to bow down to me and submit! ARGH!"_

"_Now I don't feel so bad about shooting you." Bridgette frowned._

"_Yah, my great great great-" Staci began._

"_SHUT UP!" Ava replied fiercely before moaning, "Ugh. Screaming is so much work."_

_**The Putrid Paparazzi (Konni) 3:06 PM**_

_Konni screamed bloody murder as he was gunned repeatedly by the psycho intern. The scene changed to Konni falling down into the Graveyard Room. The intern cartwheeled down as well and grinned as they ripped off their mask._

"_IZZY?! HOW DARE YOU! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Konni snarled as he lunged at the insane girl. She cackled and socked him in the face. Konni fell to the floor, unconscious._

_**The Putrid Paparazzi (Trixie) 3:07 PM**_

_Trixie climbed into the room cheerfully as the two masked interns guided her. The contestants eliminated rolled their eyes, knowing of the scene that had gone down earlier. The two interns pulled off their masks._

"_Oh Hi Geoff! Hi Dawn!" Trixie giggled._

"_Your aura is quite yellow!" Dawn replied._

"_Cool dudette! What's mine?" Geoff excitedly cheered._

"_Hmmm."_

_**The Putrid Paparazzi (Marcus and Damien) 3:14 PM**_

"_This challenge is rigged! I don't lose!" Damien snarled as the intern holding the pistols dropped Marcus and him into the Graveyard Room._

"_Sorry soldier! Looks like you're tour of duty's up! Dismissed!" the intern apologized as he pulled off his mask, revealing it to be Brick._

"_Just leave, Sergeant Soil-His-Pants!" Damien hissed._

"_I sense some discomfort from losing in your aura." A nearby Dawn told the boy._

"_Get away hippie!" Damien snapped, though a flash of concern flashed through his eyes._

"_GANGNAM STYLE!" Marcus cheered as he began dancing worse than Leshawna._

_Marcus continued doing random things sporadically until Damien punched him out._

_**The Reeking Reporters (Samantha and Ike) 3:18 PM**_

_The grenade exploded and the 6 people inside screamed._

"_Sandy! You're so mean!" Lindsay, the first intern, cried as she was covered in paint._

"_It's Samantha!" Samantha barked, "You can't even intern right can you!?"_

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Tyler, the second intern, shouted as he defended his girlfriend._

"_I DON'T WANNA LEAVE THAT SLUT ALONE!" Samantha roared._

_The third intern, Owen grinned as he picked Ike up. "Hey Jokester!"_

"_Hey Owen! How are you doing toda-ACK!" Ike was cut off as Owen farted and he fainted._

"_That is disgusting!" Courtney, the fourth intern complained._

_Later, Samantha and a still knocked out Ike were thrown into the Graveyard Room._

"_ARGH! This team is useless!" Samantha roared as she stared her eliminated teammates._

_**The Putrid Paparazzi (Gitana) 3:28 PM**_

"_Sorry!" the intern called as she dropped Gitana into the Graveyard Room. Gitana was soaked in paint from the grenades._

"_I know that apology!" Gitana snarled as she ripped off the intern's mask, revealing it to be Zoey. She waved apologetically but Gitana smacked her._

"_You dare go against the Fashion World! I'll murder you!" Gitana roared._

_Zoey merely sliced her with a sword and Gitana was electrocuted. She collapsed, twitching._

"_Not sorry!"_

_**The Putrid Paparazzi (Lilli and Aolani) 3:36 PM**_

_The duo shivered as they dripped with fake blood. Chef snickered uncontrollably as he dropped them into the Graveyard Room. Aolani immediately grabbed a towel and began rubbing some blood off. Lilli meanwhile twitched angrily and kneed the co-host in his nuts._

_**The Reeking Reporters (Absalom and Lajila) 4:01 PM**_

_Absalom moaned as a different intern from the one that threw the bomb dragged him away. The intern walked out and Absalom blinked in surprise as he saw the bomb-throwing intern dragging a paint-soaked Lajila with them. The duo dropped the eliminated into the Graveyard Room and pulled off their masks._

"_Eva? That explains a lot." Lajila gasped._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Eva snarled as she grabbed the girl by her hair._

"_N…nothing!"_

"_Beverly?" Absalom screeched as he stared at the Silent Genius. "How dare you hurt a god such as me!"_

_B rolled his eyes and walked away._

"_Wait! GET BACK HERE!"_

_(End tape)_

* * *

"Well, now after that hilarious challenge, go shower! Chef won't like it when he finds out he has to scrub all the paint and fake blood out." Chris advised as he wiped a tear away after laughing hysterically.

"WHAT!?" Chef boomed threateningly. "I HAVE TO CLEAN UP!?"

The contestants dashed away as fast as possible.

Later, it was soon to be the elimination ceremony and the Reeking Reporters had gathered in the Mess Hall.

"Alright! You guys are f***ing losers! But since we lost, I command you to vote off Victoria!" Samantha announced.

"Excuse me?" Victoria snarled, "It's you who's leaving!"

The duo burst into an argument and the other teens crept away to talk to their own alliances. Lajila and Absalom were walking outside of the girl's trailer and were discussing strategy.

"So do we vote off Samantha?" Lajila questioned.

"No. She's gonna be our shield. In case we're ever targeted, she'll be the person we turn on or blindside. Victoria may not be happy about this but it'll keep her in the game." Absalom replied.

"Wow! So smart!" the girl swooned.

Victoria raced up. "Discussing strategy? Well, I say Samantha leaves!"

"Sorry. Absalom said Samantha has to stay so we can use her as a shield!" Lajila nervously gulped.

"What? Samantha stays? You sure?" Victoria asked innocently as she trembled in rage slightly.

"It'll keep you in the game longer. So just go with it, babe." Absalom flirted.

"Fine. But, if Samantha isn't leaving. I know who will."

**Confessional: (Hmmm…Victoria seems to have a cold temper.)**

**Victoria: *growls* Absalom is an absolute idiot. He decided to use Samantha as a shield! Like she'll ever listen to him! She's a bossy rude b****! But I need his alliance to go further. But once I find a suitable replacement, Absalom will be out of here before you can even say Total Drama!**

**Absalom: *rolls his eyes* Great. Just great. Victoria's quite set on voting out Ava instead of Samantha. I wanted Zanoah gone! But I have to gain her trust. So, see you Ava! *waves***

Samantha and Ike were sitting in the boys trailer, talking.

"So Victoria leaves tonight." Samantha firmly ordered the jokester.

"But I thought Zanoah was!?" he complained.

Samantha slapped him angrily. "LISTEN! VICTORIA IS GOING TO F***ING LEAVE!"

Ike sighed unhappily and nodded his consent.

**Confessional: (0.0 Samantha slapped someone? 0.0)**

**Ike: Man! Why'd I join Samantha? She's so mean! *rubs his slapped cheek* Well, I'll show her! *laughs***

**Samantha: What? I had to show my dominance? And slapping is only the first step. Since it's obvious some of my teammates are imbeciles who refuse to listen. I'll beat them into submission! *smirks evilly***

Pasquel gasped as he raced back to Zanoah and Ava, who were both in the Mess Hall.

"Guys! We're gonna be in some deep trouble! Absalom, Lajila, and Victoria are in an alliance and so are Samantha and Ike! They're against eachother at the moment, but soon, they'll turn on us! We've got to form our own alliance and take out Samantha!" Pasquel screamed, panicked.

"Who are you again?" Zanoah frowned.

"Ugh. Too much work." Ava groaned.

Pasquel facepalmed.

* * *

The scene cut to the stage area, where the Reeking Reporters sat on a silver bleacher.

"Welcome Reporters! Tonight, one of you will take be eliminated from Total Drama Revenge of the Set and never return! Now each of you have been handed our super handy voting tablets and must pick who you want to leave! So, go ahead!" Chris announced.

The Reeking Reporters all pressed a name on their tablets. Samantha smugly smirked at Victoria. The Asian simply frowned unhappily.

"Hmm. Interesting." Chris noted as Chef (dressed in a bright pink gown, much to the horror of the Reporters) gave him the results from his tablet. "If you receive a Mclean Brand Chris Statuette, you're safe. However, the loser will receive a Toxic Statuette of Loserdom and leave. Now, the following people received zero votes tonight! They are…

Absalom, Lajila, and Ike!"

The trio smiled happily as they caught their statues.

"Now, the 5 of you have all received a vote or more, so who's safe? Well…

Zanoah! Safe with 1 vote!

Samantha! Also safe with one vote!"

"WHO THE F*** VOTED FOR ME!" Samantha roared.

Chris continued nonchalantly, "And finally, Victoria! Safe with one vote too."

"WHAT!" Samantha screeched. "IKE! I WILL F***ING MURDER YOU!"

Victoria grinned haughtily at the enraged teen as she caught her statue.

As Samantha chased after a laughing Ike in the background, Chris spoke once more, "Now we're down to the bottom 2. Ava! You're a lazy piece of s*** who doesn't do anything! Pasquel! You cause trouble everywhere you go! Now the recipient of the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Ava yawns, bored while Pasquel fidgets nervously)

Ava! With a vote of 4 to 1, you're outta here!" Chris finished gleefully as Ava gasped in shock and Pasquel sighed in relief. Ava dodged the mutated statue sluggishly as Pasquel's knocked hims straight out.

"WHAT?! People voted for the MVP of their team!? I voted for Pasquel! Like the rest of you should've!" Ava shrieked.

"MVP?" Absalom asked in confusion.

"MOST VALUABLE PLAYER! I WAS YOUR BEST HOPE! YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" Ava shouted before collapsing in exhaustion.

"What did I do to you?" Pasquel squeaked nervously.

"You tried to make an alliance with me! You're not worthy enough!" Ava complained.

Chef scoffed and dragged the girl away. Chris beckoned for the 7 remaining reporters and they slowly followed the host. Finally Chef plopped Ava on the new elimination device. The Reporters stared at it in confusion. It seemed to be a giant movie camera positioned at an angle. Chris smirked evilly.

"Say hello to the Snapshot of Shame!" Chris cackled. "Here's how it works!"

A small panel opened in the back of the camera and Chef stuffed Ava in. She squirmed uncomfortably as he shut the compartment. She banged on the walls enclosing her, but it was to no avail. Chris whipped out a remote and pressed the singular red button upon it and the lens of the camera slid open. Ava was launched out of the machine in seconds and screamed as she soared through the starlit sky. Soon, she disappeared.

"Well. Goodnight!" Chris called as he waved the shocked Reporters away.

"So, in the end, Ava is the first to leave. Not surprising really. But anyway, will the Reporters be at a disadvantage now? Or will Ava's elimination be a blessing? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set!" Chris announced.

The screen fades to black.

* * *

The screen shows Ava landing on a small jet. She groans, disheveled, but before she orients herself, the plane took off. She screamed as she clung on for dear life. It flew over a certain lake in Muskoka and dropped her off at a familiar island. Ava glanced around as she stared at the abandoned Wawanakwa Island camp. A small TV was posted on a post there and she squinted as it flashed on.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. If you're here, you've been eliminated from Total Drama Revenge of the Set." A robotic voice droned. "That being said, you have now been given the chance to return to the game later on when it is the merge. There are four Toxic Mclean Brand Chris Heads located on this island. If you find one and manage to keep it. You will return. However, soon more contestants will join you in elimination and it will be tough finding an idol, so start searching now. Good Luck."

Ava smiled and took a step before collapsing, moaning about how much work walking was.

The screen fades to black again.

* * *

**Votes**

**Ava-4 votes (Lajila, Absalom, Victoria, and Ike)**

**Pasquel-1 vote (Ava)**

**Victoria-1 vote (Samantha)**

**Samantha-1 vote (Pasquel)**

**Zanoah-1 vote (Zanoah)**

**Absalom-0 votes**

**Lajila-0 votes**

**Ike-0 votes**

* * *

**A/N: So Ava leaves first! Can't say I'm surprised. She's super lazy! Anyway, sorry it took so long for this story to be updated! Read and Review!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

**Samantha-The Bossy B******

**Zanoah-The Forgetful Fiend**

**Pasquel-The Misfortune Magnet**

**Victoria-The Ice Princess**

_**16th Place-Ava-The Couch Potato(Eliminated in Lights, Camera, Action!)**_

**Lajila-The Awkward Turtle**

**Ike-The Chaotic Prankster**

**Absalom- The Strategic Stud**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

**Lilli-The Fake Friend**

**Damien-The Physical Menace**

**Trixie-The Ray of Sunshine**

**Aolani-The Dedicated Detective**

**Gitana-The Assertive Fashionista**

**Marcus-The In-Denial Crazy**

**Ace-The Jubilant Jerk**

**Konni-The Unsatisfied Critic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Revenge of the Set**

**Chapter 3**

**Moviemaking Madness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Not much to say but read and review!**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set, we met our 16 new contestants and had our first ever challenge! *montage of all the 16 competitors and them running from the interns* But after all the hilarity, it was the Reeking Reporters who lost it all and the Putrid Paparazzi that barely scraped by. And unsurprisingly, it was Ava, the Couch Potato, who took the Snapshot of Shame out of here!" *cutscene of Ava getting launched away* So who will be eliminated this time? And what will the challenge be? Find out this episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Set!"

"SHUT UP!" Gitana screamed from the girl's trailer, Chris' monologue having awoken her.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

Lilli and Trixie are chatting gleefully in the makeup trailer but Trixie gets sprayed with too much hairspray and as she coughs, Lilli rolls her eyes and mouths the word 'loser' and points to Trixie.

_You guys are on my mind_

Aolani searches the set for clues with Konni behind her, pointing out her flaws and she finally punches him, annoyed.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Ace cackles as he runs across the screen holding someone's clothes.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Damien is working out and smiles at the camera menacingly.

_I want to be famous_

Gitana is giving clothing advice to Zanoah but he keeps forgetting and frustrated, Gitana smacks him with her designer purse.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Victoria is in the mess hall eating when Absalom struts in and winks flirtatiously at her. She scoffs and flings gruel into his face.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Samantha opens the door to the bedrooms and a pie flies into her face. Ike pops up and laughs jubilantly. Samantha growls and begins strangling Ike.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Pasquel runs throughout the set with everything coincidently being destroyed around him.

_I'll get there one day_

Ava pants as she crawls across the grounds and screams at a nearby intern for not carrying her.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Lajila searches frantically for her missing clothes and is adorned in a towel only.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Marcus creeps over to her and points at Damien and Lajila gasps and begins chasing him as Marcus snickers delightedly.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Trixie is testing Chef's gruel and grins at him in delight as he gapes at her in disbelief.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Zanoah scoots up to Victoria in the Mess Hall, smiling, but Victoria coldly glares back and Zanoah shrinks away.

_*whistling*_

Chris, Chef, and the contestants sit around a campfire and whistle but Ike pops up and sets off a small bomb, revealing that the campfire is really a set.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Island**

Ava groaned as she dragged herself through the campgrounds. She was covered in dirt and grime and moaned, exhausted.

"The…idol….will…be…m…mine!"

The screen panned out to show that Ava had only traveled 3 feet from the TV that had instructions. Ava collapsed and dizzily groped around, her hands sifting through the dirt.

"Ugh. Idol hunting is too much work…"

* * *

The scene shows the contestants sleepily eating their breakfast.

"Ugh. What is this?!" Gitana frowned as her nose scrunched up in disgust as she picked up her tray.

"It's breakfast." Chef hissed.

"More like crapfest." Gitana scoffed as she strutted away. Chef growled and Gitana screeched as a bowl of gruel landed in her hair. Chef cackled delightedly.

The contestants snickered in the background as Chris entered watching Gitana run in circles, panicked, flailing her hands around.

"Morning contestants! Get ready for our next challenge! It's based off of the movie making challenge we did in TDA! Your job is to create a short film of your own and present it, center stage to Chef, the interns, and I! And everyone has to be involved somehow! No slackers! Now, it can't be too violent and has to be ahem, appropriate. This is a kid's show! Now, move along to the Props Trailer!"

"But we haven't even finished breakfast!" Absalom complained.

"Two words. Don't care."

**Confessional**

**Gitana: *is trying to pry the gruel from her hair* UGH! CHEF WILL PAY FOR THIS!**

**Chef: *cackles evilly* That was the highlight of my day!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

"Alright losers! We're not going to have a repeat of yesterday, got it!?" Samantha snarled intimidatingly.

"Whatever." Victoria scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Samantha growled and latched onto the Asian's long hair and pulled. Victoria screeched in pain and the other contestants gasped at the abuse.

"My dear Samantha, would you be so kind to release Victoria?" Absalom suavely soothed.

"NO! STAY AWAY F***ER!" Samantha raged as she socked the handsome hunk in his nose.

**Confessional**

**Samantha: *smirks* All according to plan. I'm asserting my dominance, and Absalom won't stop me! No matter how charming and handsome and gorgeous and suave and smooth and…what was I talking about again?**

**Absalom: *holds an ice pack to his nose* Ow. Ow. Ow. That's all I can say! *grumbles angrily* I'm starting to think Victoria's right. Samantha may have to leave after all. *glares at the camera angrily***

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

"Alright guys. Ideas?" Lilli questioned.

"We could do a fairy tale!" Trixie cheered. "Ooh! I'll be the princess!"

"I like the fairy tale idea." Ace grinned wickedly, "But how about a twist…like instead of the princess getting saved by the prince, she should get gruesomely eaten by a dragon. Limb by limb!"

"Ewww! Gross!" Trixie blanched.

"Can I be the dragon?" Marcus creepily whispered.

The Paparazzi stared at him in disgust.

"What?"

**The Reeking Reporters**

As Victoria, Samantha, and Absalom argued and fought in the background, the other Reporters were left to brainstorm.

"So…any good ideas?" Pasquel nervously inquired.

However it appeared no one was listening as Ike was too busy laughing his head off while he watched Victoria slap Samantha around like there was no tomorrow, Zanoah was still wondering where he was, and Lajila was biting her lip nervously as she anxiously worried over Absalom.

"Hello? Hello?! HELLO!? ANYBODY!?" Pasquel cried desperately, "WE'RE GONNA LOSE!"

This seemed to snap them all out of their own private thoughts and Victoria sighed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Losing is not an option. Yesterday was shameful. And I am not losing again. So from now on, no losing. Not now. Not ever." Victoria ordered, determined. "Now, we need ideas, now."

However, it seemed that Samantha was not so willing to oblige as she leapt up from behind Victoria and lunged, shoving the girl down and inducing another catfight. The rest of the Reporters were now officially annoyed and walked away to brainstorm on their own.

"How about a romance movie?" Absalom smiled as he winked flirtatiously at Lajila who swooned and fainted.

Pasquel shot the manipulator an unamused glance and Absalom sheepishly chuckled. Pasquel seemingly wanted to object but looked to see who would agree with him, Victoria and Samantha were fighting, Lajila was passed out, Zanoah couldn't remember his own name, and Ike seemed busy tinkering with an object, probably for future prank purposes. Pasquel sighed in defeat and beckoned Absalom to continue.

"Alright, here's the idea."

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

The Paparazzi had ended up going with the "Fairy Tale" idea and were gathering props to shoot a scene. Trixie was adorned in a bright pink generic "princess" dress with a long cony pink hat. Damien was adorned in a knight costume while Marcus and Ace were in a 2 person dragon costume. Lilli was grumpily sitting on a stool as she was dressed in a midnight black witch costume and her face was painted green. Aolani held the camera steadily. Konni was sitting in a large chair wearing a sticker with the words: DIRECTOR inscribed upon then and Gitana was wearing her regular outfit with one change, a small sticker with the words: STYLIST scrawled on. She eyed Trixie's choice of clothing and facepalmed.

"No. Just no. This may be a fairy tale, but that doesn't mean that you have to dress up like…like…like that!" Gitana chided furiously. "And the knights are just horrid! Where did you get those suits? The Medieval Express?"

"Aren't knights technically supposed to look like they're from the medieval ages?" Lilli frowned.

"SHUT UP WITCH!"

Lilli glared at the fashionista as she rushed into the costume trailer.

**Confessional**

**Lilli: I know I have to make an alliance with her, but it's going to be so hard! *huffs angrily* Gitana is one of the most annoying people I've ever met! And I know a lot of annoying people.**

**Gitana: Ugh! My team is full of idiots! Just because the movie will be in a medieval era doesn't mean you have to dress like it!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

"I love you." Absalom admonished gently to the girl in his arms.

"When did I agree to this?" Victoria complained as she wrestled out of Absalom's grasp.

"Well it was you, Samantha, or Lajila and Lajila's still passed out and Samantha's being restrained. So it has to be you!" Pasquel sighed in exasperation. "This is the third time I've had to explain this to you!"

Victoria just groaned in annoyance and settled back into Absalom's arms.

"I love you." Absalom repeated.

"I love you too." Victoria stiffly replied.

And with that the Absalom leaned down and gently kissed the cold Asian. When he released he expected a blushing face like usual, but receive an apathetic and almost bored one instead.

"Are we done now?" Victoria yawned.

"Sorry, no. We still have about 8 more scenes to run through." Pasquel informed.

"UGH!"

**Confessional**

**Absalom: *looks thoughtful* Hmmm. Victoria isn't responding to the flirting, and I even kissed her! I'll have to find a different approach.**

**Victoria: *wipes her mouth with a rag* Yuck! Kissing blobfish is better than kissing that slimeball Absalom! *shudders in disgust* But finally after 10 takes, I can finally move on!**

**Pasquel:*shifts nervously* Victoria won't be happy to know that I forgot to turn the camera on…**

"LET GO OF ME YOU F***ERS!" Samantha screamed as Ike and Zanoah restrained her.

"Calm down!" Ike cried desperately, "You've been raging for an hour!"

"SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR! I"LL F***ING MURDER YOU'RE A**!"

"Wait, why am I restraining her again?" Zanoah asked in confusion before releasing his hold.

"ZANOAH! NOOOOO!" Ike screamed as Samantha overpowered him and began beating him to a pulp.

"Who are you again?"

Victoria, Absalom, and Pasquel finally finished there movie and sighed in exhaustion. Absalom was currently and unsuccessfully trying to awaken Lajila.

"I'm so happy we're done." Victoria sighed, "I don't know how much more of this mushy romance I can take!"

Pasquel nodded in agreement, "I know right? It's seems so fak-AHHH!"

Pasquel had gotten up to make a point, only to trip on his face and break the camera.

"Don't tell me the tape was still in there." Victoria snarled.

"Heh, heh, oops."

**Confessional**

**Victoria: The amount of times I've had to kiss Absalom is appalling *glares icily at the camera* If Pasquel broke another tape, I might have lost it.**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

All of the actors were know dressed in very colorful and "fashionable" clothing and acting.

"Where art thou Princess?" Damien dramatically questioned.

"Why, I'm right he-"Trixie tried to answer but was interrupted

"NO! DAMIEN! YOU'RE STANDING TWO INCHES TOO FAR AWAY FROM TRIXIE! FIX IT NOW!" Konni screamed.

Aolani sighed as she stopped recording, "Konni, this is the seventh time you've interrupted and we're only on the first scene!"

Konni turned purple with rage, "WELL IS IT MY FAULT ALL OF YOU ARE ABSOLUTE IMBECILES WHO HAVE BRAINS THE SIZE OF PEANUTS!?"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE YELLING WILL RUIN MY COMPLEXION!" Gitana screamed in Konni's face.

"YOU'RE COMPLEXION IS HORRIBLE!" the critic retorted.

Gitana looked extremely insulted and tackled him down. Lilli put her head in her hands as Marcus started to twerk on a fake castle wall.

Lilli sighed and decided to make a move. She skipped up to Trixie and dragged her away.

"Hey Trixie! I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance!" Lilli quickly asked, her voice brimming with fake cheeriness.

"Absolutely!" Trixie squealed.

Unbeknownst to her, Lilli smirked evilly before returning to her fake cheery look. Lilli spouted out a random excuse and skipped off towards the twerking Marcus.

"Hey Sane Dude!" she cheered.

"Hey Sane Dudette!" he replied.

"Want to be in an alliance?" she whispered quickly.

"OF COURSE!"

Lilli had to flee quickly when Marcus began ripping off his clothes in a frenzy screaming "Do the Harlem Shake!"

Lilli approached Damien with a small innocent look in her eyes.

"H…hey Damien?" she whimpered quietly.

"What?" he snarled in return.

"Can we be in an alliance? You can control everything!" Lilli quickly blurted before Damien could interrupt.

Damien pondered over this, before grinning mischievously and nodding consent. Lilli turned away and smiled haughtily as she slunk away.

Lilli tried to approach Ace, but he merely grabbed her by her hair and flung her into a shelf.

**Confessional**

**Lilli: *she has a bruise on her cheekbone and she is rubbing it better* Well, that went well. I'm now in an alliance with Aolani, Damien, Trixie, and Marcus! All separate of course. But Gitana's too busy beating Konni and Ace did this to me! *gestures to her bruise* Ugh. After Konni, Ace is definitely leaving!**

**Damien: Well, some of you may be wondering why I accepted that weakling Lilli's offer. Well, here's why! She's a little loser and I can use her until I don't need her and simply drop her like the lowlife that she is! *smirks***

**Ace: Lilli was trying to get near me today and she looked all teary eyed. Ugh. She better stay away from me.**

**Screening Room**

Chris led the contestants into a movie theatre like room and both teams flopped down, exhausted.

"So, any comments on your movies before we start?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah. Our movie sucks." Ace spat.

"WHAT?! NO IT DOESN'T YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Konni roared furiously.

"Yours can't possibly be worse than ours!" Samantha scoffed.

"Ours wasn't that bad!" Ike frowned. Ike had a cast on his right arm and a black eye on his left eye.

"What happened to you Ike?" Trixie gasped.

"Samantha." He muttered.

"I HEARD MY NAME! WHO DO I NEED TO MURDER!?" Samantha roared.

"Quiet!" Chris scolded, "It's time to see what you guys came up with!"

The lights faded down and the screen began playing.

* * *

_Summer Sunset_

_Created by: The Reeking Reporters_

_Starring:_

_Victoria as Genevieve Truscott_

_Absalom as Tristan Fields_

_Zanoah as The Extra_

_Lajila as The Girl in a Coma/Marcia Solris_

_Pasquel as The Cameraman/Director_

_Samantha as The Raging Bull_

_Ike as The Props Master_

_Genevieve: *dully speaking and sobbing* Oh Marcia! Wake up! Wake up! *Genevieve repeatedly shakes Marcia, who is lying on a hospital bed._

_Tristan: Ma'am, are you alright?_

_Genevieve: *dully speaking* No! My sister Marcia is in a coma after that horrid cow hit her! *A flashback scene of Lajila getting run over by a raging Samantha*_

_*movie goes on*_

_Genevieve: *dully speaking* Oh Tristan! Marcia may never wake up!_

_Tristan: Just look at the summer sunset Genevieve! Relax._

_Genevieve: *deadpans* No._

_*Tristan leans in and kisses Genevieve*_

_Tristan: I love you._

_Genevieve: *dully speaking* Okay._

_*Tristan shoots Genevieve a subtle glare*_

_Genevieve: *sighs in aggravation* Fine! I love you too!_

_The End_

* * *

The contestants clapped as the lights came back on. Absalom smirked at Victoria flirtatiously but she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Now time for the Putrid Paparazzi!" Chris announced as the lights dimmed once more.

* * *

_The Modern Fairy Tale_

_Created by: The Putrid Paparazzi_

_Starring_

_Lilli as Maggie the Evil Witch_

_Damien as Derek the Courageous Knight_

_Trixie as Mia the Beautiful Princess_

_Aolani as The Camerawoman_

_Gitana as The Stylist_

_Marcus/Ace as The Dragon_

_Konni as The Director_

_Maggie:*adorned in her regular clothes* Argh! Mia is such a beautiful princess! Why don't I curse her? *waves hands around exaggeratedly*_

_Mia: *dancing around in a chicken outfit* Yeah! I'm being a princess! Weeeeee! *begins singing badly* Ack! I'm being cursed! *she falls down*_

_Derek: *what he is wearing is completely blurred out* Oh Mia! Let me save you from this curse!_

_Marcus/Ace: *wearing normal attire as well* WE WON'T LET YOU PASS! RAWR!_

_*Movie goes on*_

_Derek: I saved you!_

_Mia: Yay!_

_Maggie: NO!_

_Marcus/Ace: RAWR!_

_The End_

* * *

"Well, that was um, wow." Chris stuttered.

"I know! I'm amazing" Konni boasted.

"What was with those outfits?" Victoria scoffed.

"Let me explain!" Gitana exclaimed haughtily, "Lilli was dressed as she does normally, because she already looks like a witch! Very similar reasons for Marcus and Ace's clothing as well, Damien was wearing nothing because no matter what, he's not courageous or knightly at all! And finally Trixie was dressed like the fashion freak she is!"

Needless to say, the Paparazzi weren't too happy with this revelation.

"Excuse me?" Lilli gasped.

"I'm not a fashion freak!" Trixie protested.

"You made me wear nothing!" Damien growled.

"You're dead meat." Ace snarled.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Marcus hooted.

"Time to judge!" Chris announced as he walked out of the room to discuss with Chef and the interns.

"We're gonna win!" Konni cheered.

However, his team did not share similar sentiments.

"Yeah right! You're script was absolutely terrible! You made the Reporter's movie seem good! And there were barely any good scenes in it!" Damien groaned.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SAYING MY ELOQUENT WORDS ARE HORRIBLE!? YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO TASTE!" Konni hissed.

"Please look up to the screen for the results of who wins." Chris called as he returned to the room and the lights turned dim once more.

A blue screen popped up and the insignia for the Reeking Reporters was on one side while the sign for the Putrid Paparazzi was on the other. Then a black screen popped up and a voice began to play.

"Alright interns! Say your thoughts on the videos you just watched!" Chris' voice rang through the darkness.

The screen's darkness dissipated and revealed Duncan, the first intern up to judge.

"What is this?" the delinquent scoffed as he finished watching the films.

"Pick the better team!" Chris urged.

"Whatever, they both suck. I'll just pick, the Reeking Reporters. At least they had good lines. Unlike those Paparazzi losers." Duncan huffed as he stalked off camera.

"Next!" Chef barked from onscreen.

The contestants watched as each of the 38 contestants spoke their thoughts on the movies made.

"What is this trash?" Leshawna's voice rang out.

"I sense that Genevieve was not very happy about the kissing scene…" Dawn sighed.

"Who does this Absalom troll think he is? He's such a total copy of my character." Justin complained grumpily.

"Do I have to watch this?" Noah deadpanned.

"Hey Sadie! That Absalom guy is so hot!" Katie squealed.

"Oh Katie, I know!" Sadie screeched.

"Oh man! That Trixie chick definitely can't sing!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Woo! You get that girl Abe!" Geoff cheered.

"Um, what am I supposed to be doing?" Sam asked in confusion as he pressed buttons rapidly on his Grintendo.

"Alright! The interns have all picked their sides! Now who's gonna win?" Chris smirked as the blue screen from before returned.

* * *

_The Reeking Reporters_

_Duncan_

_Leshawna_

_Geoff_

_Izzy_

_Owen_

_Katie_

_Sadie_

_Bridgette_

_Beth_

_Dawn_

_Blaineley_

_Sierra_

_Cody_

_Noah_

_Anne Maria_

_Heather_

_Courtney_

_Scott_

_Gwen_

_Trent_

_Votes: 20_

_The Putrid Paparazzi_

_Lindsay_

_Dakota_

_Justin_

_Alejandro_

_Ezekiel_

_Eva_

_Tyler_

_DJ_

_B_

_Harold_

_Staci_

_Mike_

_Zoey_

_Ezekiel_

_Cameron_

_Lightning_

_Jo_

_Brick_

_Votes: 18_

* * *

"And the Reporters win by two votes!" Chris shouted as the results came in.

The Reporters cheered as the Paparazzi sighed in defeat.

"H*LL YES! TAKE THAT YOU PAPARAZZI F***ERS!" Samantha cackled.

"SHUT UP B****!" Konni screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE F***ER?! YOU WANNA GO B******?!" Samantha cursed wildly.

**Confessional**

**Konni: *has a cast on his right arm and left foot while also sporting bruises dotted along his face* Ugh! Samantha's such a b****!**

**Samantha: *cackles in satisfaction* Pounding up that little whiny brat Konni was the highlight of my day!**

**Lilli: Darn it! We lost! *sighs* But that just means that we can get rid of Konni the Complainer so I guess this isn't so bad…**

**Girl's Trailer**

Lilli was sitting next to Aolani, discussing the vote off.

"Alright, since we lost today, let's boot Konni. His script sucked and partially caused our loss. That and Gitana's 'costumes'." Lilli explained.

"But should we really boot Konni? He may be a jerk but Gitana did insult all of us today. Maybe she should join Ava in elimination." Aolani reasoned.

"I'll think about it, but Gitana can be dealt with later. Konni needs to be dealt with, now." Lilli replied firmly.

"Fine."

**Confessional**

**Aolani: *sighs* Lilli really seemed determined to get Konni off this show. I wonder what's bothering her so much? Well, I'm primed to find out! *whips out a magnifying class* Now…I just need to find my Watson…**

Lilli zoomed over to Trixie and repeated her words that she had earlier said with Aolani.

"But Gitana insulted us all today!" Trixie frowned, "Shouldn't she leave."

"Gitana has no power and neither does Konni. But who will most possibly gain power? Konni. Gitana's screwed herself over. Vote for Konni." Lilli ordered.

**Confessional**

**Trixie: *looks conflicted* I usually hate blaming all these people and stuff but Gitana really was such a meanie today! Konni may be kind of blunt but he's only trying to improve someone! *smiles* Yeah! With a little work, Konni could be totally nice! But Lilli wants him eliminated…*sigh* what do I do?**

Lilli scampered off to find Damien.

"Hey Damien!" she called as she found him relaxing on a blanket outside of the boys cabin.

"What?" he gruffly grumbled as he stared at the approaching girl.

"Want to vote out Konni tonight?"

"No! Gitana's gonna pay for tricking me into wearing nothing!"

"But she's a liability! Konni could gain power eventually and he just insults us all day!"

"Fine, whatever."

**Confessional**

**Damien: *rolls his eyes* I don't care what Lilli says, Gitana is going down!**

Lilli rushed off to find Marcus and was slightly disgusted when she found him pole-dancing on a tree.

"Um, hey Marcus! Vote out Konni okay!"

"WREEECCKKKIIIINNNGGG BALLL!"

Lilli fled when Marcus began stripping.

**Confessional:**

**Marcus: *a gray screen is in place of his confessional with a message* Marcus' confessional was deemed to inappropriate to air. We apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Lilli: *sighs contently* Now I've visited all of my separate alliances. Say your goodbyes Konni!**

**Elimination Area**

The Putrid Paparazzi sat in the silver bleachers and waited as Chris walked in casually.

"Alright Paparazzi! I'll explain the elimination to you briefly. If you receive a Mclean Brand Chris Statuette you're safe. If you receive the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom, you're done! Like dinner! So under your seats are your handy dandy voting tablets! Pick the name that you want outta here and hopefully they'll be gone! So get voting!" Chris explained.

The Paparazzi reached under their bleacher seats and retrieved their tablets before deciding who would leave. While no one was looking Lilli stared hatefully at Konni before turning away smugly. Damien glared angrily at Gitana who was filing her nails. Aolani glanced back and forth between Gitana and Konni before picking a name and sighing. Trixie bit her lip nervously as she pressed her choice. Ace smirked victoriously as he smashed his index finger on his chosen name. Konni huffed as he pressed a choice muttering incoherently. Finally Marcus pressed his choice before belting out into a song.

Chris smirked as the results came in and he grabbed a statue from a platter Chef was holding. "Well, the votes are in. Now the following campers are safe,

…

…

…

…

Lilli. (Lilli sighed as she caught hers before sending a smug smile towards Konni)

…

…

…

…

…

Damien. (Damien smirked menacingly as he caught the statue and crushed it in boredom)

…

…

…

…

Trixie. (Trixie cheers happily as she catches hers and kisses it in joy)

…

…

…

…

Aolani. (Aolani sighs in relief and glances at Lilli nervously before quickly averting her attention when Lilli gives her a questioning look)

Now, the 4 of you all have a reason to leave tonight. Marcus, you're a complete and utter creep and weirdo. Has your "specialness" caused this to be your final day at Total Drama Revenge of the Set? Ace, you're a violent and sadistic jerk who loves to make people mad. Has your personality caused your demise? Konni, you're an unforgiving critic who is quite blunt with the truth, enjoys degrading other people, and wrote a terrible script for the challenge today. Have your teammates had enough? And finally Gitana, you're a fashionista who is determined to solve all the fashion crimes in the world, but it seems your haughtiness and costumes for today's challenge have possibly ended your time here. Well, the safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

Ace! (Ace smirks as he catches his)

…

…

…

…

And Marcus! (Marcus spazzes randomly until the statuette knocks him out)

Now, the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom goes to…

(dramatic music plays)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Konni seems nonchalant while Gitana applies powder to her face)

Gitana! You're done!" Chris finished.

"WHAT?!" Lilli and Gitana screamed in unison.

"This is outrageous! How could you vote me off?" Gitana screeched.

"Because you forced us into those costumes!" Ace spat.

Gitana looked ready to continue her tirade but Chef swept her up and carried her to the Snapshot of Shame. The Paparazzi followed as they stared in awe at the contraption. Chef stuffed the girl into the machine and Chris grinned maniacally as he pressed a small red button on his remote. The machine creaked and rose to an angle before the lens slid open and Gitana was blasted into the night, screaming all the way.

* * *

Gitana continued her shrieks as she landed in a small plane. The pilot was disguised so she was unable to identify them as they flew her towards Wawanakwa Island. Without warning, the seat and floor beneath Gitana opened and the fashionista plummeted down onto Wawanakwa Island to join Ava. Gitana crashed face first into the dirt and scrambled to her feet, spitting out the residue of the dirt. She looked up to see the same TV Ava had seen earlier. It replayed the message once more and Gitana grinned, determined for a second chance. She began walking before tripping over a sleeping Ava, who was lying a mere 4 feet away.

"Ugh. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

The screen fades to black.

* * *

**Votes**

**Gitana-5 votes (Damien, Ace, Konni, Aolani, Trixie)**

**Konni-3 votes (Lilli, Gitana, Marcus)**

**Damien-0 votes**

**Lilli-0 votes**

**Marcus-0 votes**

**Damien-0 votes**

**Aolani-0 votes**

**Trixie-0 votes**

**A/N: So it seems that Gitana joins Ava at Wawanakwa Island in search of the idol. So who do you think will go next and anyone have some challenge ideas? I am always open to suggestions!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

**Samantha-The Bossy B******

**Zanoah-The Forgetful Fiend**

**Pasquel-The Misfortune Magnet**

**Victoria-The Ice Princess**

**_16__th__ Place Ava-The Couch Potato(Eliminated in Lights Camera Action!)_**

**Lajila-The Awkward Turtle**

**Ike-The Chaotic Prankster**

**Absalom- The Strategic Stud**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

**Lilli-The Fake Friend**

**Damien-The Physical Menace**

**Trixie-The Ray of Sunshine**

**Aolani-The Dedicated Detective**

**_15__th__ Place Gitana-The Assertive Fashionista(eliminated in Moviemaking Madness)_**

**Marcus-The In-Denial Crazy**

**Ace-The Jubilant Jerk**

**Konni-The Unsatisfied Critic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama Revenge of the Set**

**Chapter 4**

**Mclean's House of Drama…(and to a lesser extent, horror)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama isn't mine**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Time for chapter 4 of TDROTS! Have any of you seen the promo for the finale of Total Drama All Stars? Who are you rooting for? Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review! R&R!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set, our campers had to create a movie! And, they sucked at it. *montage of the contestants planning, Victoria and Samantha catfighting, Marcus twerking, Gitana screaming at Konni, Absalom kissing Victoria, Pasquel dropping the camera, and Trixie wearing a chicken suit while singing off key* But it sure was hilarious! Lilli secured alliances with most of the Paparazzi but during the voting ceremony, only Marcus proved loyal as her allies disregarded her. So this subsequently led to Konni's safedom and Gitana's elimination! Boy, will Lilli be mad! So are Lilli's so called 'allies' screwed? Will Marcus ever stop being such a weirdo? And will Absalom ever seduce Victoria? Find out this episode on Total Drama Revenge of the Set!" Chris announced.

"IT'S 6AM! SHUT UP YOU NARCISSISTIC EGOTISTICAL SADIST!" Trixie screamed from the girl's trailer door.

Chris looked dumbfounded at the supposed "nice" girl's reaction and quickly moved on.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

Lilli and Trixie are chatting gleefully in the makeup trailer but Trixie gets sprayed with too much hairspray and as she coughs, Lilli rolls her eyes and mouths the word 'loser' and points to Trixie.

_You guys are on my mind_

Aolani searches the set for clues with Konni behind her, pointing out her flaws and she finally punches him, annoyed.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Ace cackles as he runs across the screen holding someone's clothes.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Damien is working out and smiles at the camera menacingly.

_I want to be famous_

Gitana is giving clothing advice to Zanoah but he keeps forgetting and frustrated, Gitana smacks him with her designer purse.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Victoria is in the mess hall eating when Absalom struts in and winks flirtatiously at her. She scoffs and flings gruel into his face.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Samantha opens the door to the bedrooms and a pie flies into her face. Ike pops up and laughs jubilantly. Samantha growls and begins strangling Ike.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Pasquel runs throughout the set with everything coincidentally being destroyed around him.

_I'll get there one day_

Ava pants as she crawls across the grounds and screams at a nearby intern for not carrying her.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Lajila searches frantically for her missing clothes and is adorned in a towel only.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Marcus creeps over to her and points at Damien and Lajila gasps and begins chasing him as Marcus snickers delightedly.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Trixie is testing Chef's gruel and grins at him in delight as he gapes at her in disbelief.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Zanoah scoots up to Victoria in the Mess Hall, smiling, but Victoria coldly glares back and Zanoah shrinks away.

_*whistling*_

Chris, Chef, and the contestants sit around a campfire and whistle but Ike pops up and sets off a small bomb, revealing that the campfire is really a set.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Island**

Gitana panted in exertion as she dug through Chef's kitchen. It had been 3 days since she had last eaten and she ravenously tossed aside unneeded objects. She grinned as she found a rotting fish and stuffed in her mouth whole. She sighed in satisfaction before turning green and puking up her meal.

Ava on the other hand, was happily driving Chef's abandoned jeep through the forest, only pausing every 30 seconds for a break. She was determined to find the idol and plowed down trees and plants along the way. She reached Sasquatchanakwa's Cave and drove in fearlessly…only to zoom out in mere seconds in terror as Sasquatchanawka roared and pursued her vehicle. Ava drove all the way up to the cliff and gulped at her two choices, death by drop or death by Sasquatch. She drove off the cliff and screamed as she plummeted below. Ava was lucky however when a growing branch right above a small crevice caught her by the shirt. She sighed in relief and reached into the crevice, hoping for an idol. She squealed as she withdrew a Mclean Brand Chris Head which glimmered in all its golden glory. She pulled it in and kissed it repeatedly.

"HA! I'm going back into the game!" Ava cheered.

However, she was in for a pleasant surprise when the face of the idol opened and a small boxing fist smacked her straight in the face. The idol then played a pre-recorded mantra.

"PSYCH!"

**Mess Hall**

Trixie stormed into the Mess Hall in a sour mood and swiftly grabbed her plate and plopped down into her seat. The other contestants followed and Aolani scooted up to her.

"Hey Trixie, you okay? You seem a little, um, upset." Aolani asked curiously.

"I'm more than upset!" Trixie growled, "Someone filled my mattress with rocks, filled my pillow with snakes, and dumped earthworms into my blankets! I couldn't sleep at all!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Aolani gasped, "Looks like a job for…Aolani Holmes!"

Aolani snapped on her Sherlock Holmes hat and whipped out her magnifying glass before stalking off to solve the mystery. Nearby, Lilli smirked at Trixie's anger.

**Confessional**

**Lilli:*sniggers* Seeing that go-lucky attitude just crack is so satisfying! Ah, pranking her was such a good idea. Especially after what I found out yesterday!**

_(Flashback)_

_Lilli stormed into the Girl's cabin after Gitana's elimination and dragged Trixie out._

"_What happened! I thought Konni was going." Lilli demanded in barely held in rage._

"_How'd you know I voted for Gitana?" Trixie squeaked._

"_Because Gitana went home with the majority vote so it would have to be at least 6 to 2 because Gitana wouldn't vote for herself and I voted for Konni! I knew that Ace and Konni would go for her and maybe even Damien but I thought I could count on Marcus, Aolani and you to vote for Konni too! I explained this to you!"_

"_I just thought that Konni could be improved and become, you know, nice!" Trixie gulped nervously. "I just explained that to Aolani and asked if she would vote for Gitana! I had no idea that Marcus, Damien, Ace, or Konni would!"_

"_Ugh. Fine. But Konni goes next time we lose, got it!?" _

"_O…okay."_

_(End Flashback)_

**Lilli: I've realized something now, Trixie is a threat. Her nice attitude and demeanor is able to swing people's votes. That would be good, if she listened to me! And her words saying that she didn't convince everyone to vote off Gitana? That's utter bulls***! No, Konni can wait. Next time we lose, Trixie will be the one flying off into the sky! *glares at the camera* But first, I have to make everyone hate her! So yeah, I did everything so she'll sure be exhausted for today and lose the challenge! Her being angry was just a bonus! *giggles evilly***

**Trixie: *steams with uncharacteristic rage* When I find out who did this to me, I'll-*screen cuts off and is replaced with a gray screen with a message* Trixie's confessional was deemed too inappropriate and vulgar to put on air, we apologize for the inconvenience.**

"Now contestants, today's challenge is a favorite of mine. It's the fear challenge!" Chris cackled, "All of you will experience the terror of the Mclean House of Horrors in Virtual Reality!"

"Virtual Reality?" Damien gaped.

"I know. Cool right?" Chris smirked, "Our previous seasons have been so successful that this fan-boy billionaire funded the research and creation of our VR machine! Now, follow me, it's only a half hour show!"

Chris led the 16 teens into the Graveyard Room which now had 18 silver chairs lining the wall with strange helmets attached.

"Now, the team with the most members that escape the House of Horrors, will win the challenge, got it?"

The teens nodded in understanding and Chris ushered the teams into the devices and waved mockingly as their world faded.

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

Damien shook his head, disorientated as he looked around. The rest of the Paparazzi were around him all on the ground, seemingly asleep. Damien rolled his eyes and began kicking his teammates until they all awoke. Trixie however, wasn't exactly happy about being woken up as she kicked the Physical Menace in his crotch.

"Who said you had the right to wake me up!?" Trixie snarled uncharacteristically.

"CALM DOWN, YOUR ANGER WILL LOSE US THE CHALLENGE YOU IDIOT!" Konni criticized angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Trixie retorted, stomping on the critic's foot.

Lilli cackled silently as she saw Damien and Konni shoot the girl death glares.

**Confessional**

**Lilli: *laughing victoriously* Trixie, your digging your own grave! *grins viciously*You shouldn't have crossed me. **

**Aolani: Wow…just wow. Trixie is seriously ticked off. I really hope she calms down soon or by the end of the day, she's gonna have a lot of enemies…**

**Damien: *his cheeks are flushed in rage* THAT GIRL IS GOING DOWN! I WILL F***ING MURDER HER!**

**Konni: Trixie is being such a b****! She can't even accept her own faults! *huffs furiously***

**Trixie: *breathes in and out slowly* Okay, breathe. In! Out! *sighs* I need to calm down before I do something reckless! But…I'M SO ANGRY! *screams in rage as she punches the camera***

**The Reeking Reporters**

"WAKE THE F*** UP!" Samantha screeched.

"Just attract all the monsters why don't you." Victoria deadpanned.

"SHUT UP B****!"

"Just calm down! We need to get going." Absalom soothed.

"So…suave!" Lajila swooned.

"Don't you f***ing dare faint again." Samantha hissed.

"Where am I?" Zanoah questioned.

Samantha screamed in frustration and socked the boy in the face. She leapt onto the forgetful fiend and smacked him repeatedly.

"Um, while you're over there beating up a teammate, I'd just like you to know…that the door is stuck!" Lajila called as she yanked on the door repeatedly.

"OH! I can help!" Pasquel cheered as he ran forward…only to trip on a wire and have a pie fly into his face.

Ike snickered as he watched the scene, "Did you see the look on your face? I can't believe you fell for one of the simplest tricks in the book!"

"I don't understand." Absalom frowned, cocking a brow, "How did you even set that up without us noticing?"

"I have my ways…" Ike whispered mysteriously.

Pasquel finished wiping off the pie on his face and walked over to Victoria, "I can totally fix this!"

Victoria stared at the boy, skeptical, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this!"

Pasquel poked the door which came crumbling down. The other Paparazzi looked bewildered.

Pasquel grinned proudly, "I'm so unlucky that I knew the door would break! Guess I'm actually lucky today!"

However, fate did not agree with Pasquel's hypothesis as the Misfortune Magnet zoomed up to Victoria and attempted to high five her. However, Pasquel missed terribly and smacked the Ice Princess in the face. The ground rumbled and creaked beneath the Asian and the Reporters gasped as Victoria slipped through the new opening in the floor. She plummeted 3 to 4 levels before the screaming started. The Reporters glanced at each other uneasily as Victoria's screams were cut off.

"**Victoria of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated. I repeat. Victoria of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated." **A cold robotic voice boomed, shaking the entire building.

"Thanks a lot dumba**!" Samantha groaned, "Now we're down a teammate!"

Pasquel sighed as he shuffled out the doorway with the other Reporters.

**Confessional**

**Victoria: *her eyes are wide and she is trembling with fear and she is paler than usual* You don't want to know what was down there…**

**Pasquel: *his head is in his hands* Why do I always fail at everything! I finally end up helping my team by destroying the door and then I cause Victoria to get eliminated! What have I done so bad that karma hates me? You know what? SCREW YOU KARMA! *as if in response to his protest, a boulder seems to teleport in from nowhere and smash into the teen* Ow.**

**Samantha: If we lose, which I'm pretty sure we will. I don't know which one of these losers I want to send home! Pasquel is going to kill all of us, I'm sure. Ike is too busy playing jokes that one's gonna go too far and lose us the challenge. Lajila just swoons over Absalom all day, ugh, how one note. Speaking of Absalom, he just causes girls to faint all the time! He isn't that hot! *looks around nervously* And there is no way that I'll be seduced by that stupid but gorgeous and handsome and beautiful and godly and suave and…what was I talking about again?**

**The Graveyard Room**

Victoria gasped as she awoke from her venture in Virtual Reality. She was deathly pale and was rocking back in forth, mumbling reassurance to herself. She snapped out of it as soon as Chris unbuckled her from the VR machine.

"Enjoy your time in the Mclean House of Horrors?"

…

…

…

"F*** you."

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

The Paparazzi frowned as they heard the announcement of Victoria's demise. While they were slightly happy that they would be closer to victory now that the Reporters were down a member, they were still terrified. Victoria was a relatively strong contestant. Whatever took her out must have been absolutely horrifying. By now, the team had realized that the door was stuck as well and were searching the room for a way out.

"There must be something that we can use to get out of here!" Aolani exclaimed as she inspected the room with her handy magnifying glass.

"Just break down the door!" Ace scoffed as he repeatedly kicked the door.

"Yeah! Let's just all hit the door! It's bound to break sometime." Damien agreed.

Damien and Ace both began attacking the door in various ways. It was to no avail as the door seemingly wouldn't budge.

"PUSH HARDER YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Konni complained.

"SHUT UP!" Trixie retorted, "I don't see you doing anything!"

Konni scoffed, "Are you really that stupid? Can't you clearly see how I'm helping?"

"You're not helping at all!"

"Ugh. So stupid. I'm supervising!"

Trixie facepalmed.

**Confessional**

**Trixie: Okay, if we lose. Konni is so leaving! I know I said I would try and help him but, I don't see him getting any better. *huffs angrily***

**Konni: Ugh. I thought Trixie was one of the smarter girls around here. *rolls his eyes* Guess I was wrong.**

Meanwhile, Lilli was helping Aolani search for something that would actually open the door. Marcus was twerking in the background.

"Um, can you stop?" Lilli requested in repulsion.

"NEVER!" Marcus cackled.

"Found something!" Aolani cheered as she held up a small silver key.

Lilli looked overjoyed to leave the room but suddenly gasped horrifically, "Oh. My. Gosh. RUN!"

Aolani screamed as purplish tentacles burst out of the wooden floor and snatched her legs. The Paparazzi were terrified as the appendages slowly dragged the detective through the crack in the floor. Aolani, in a final act, flung the key into the air, hoping someone would catch it. Luckily, Damien had stretched his arm out and caught it between his fingertips. He sighed as he jiggled the object into the lock in the door. It burst open as the cold robotic voice from before boomed once more.

"**Aolani of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated. I repeat. Aolani of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated."**

The Paparazzi leapt out of the room as the wooden floor began collapsing into a mass of wriggling tentacles. Marcus, however, was still busy twerking.

"MARCUS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Ace barked.

"WREECKKING BAA-AHHHH!" Marcus shrieked as he, along with the floor completely disappeared under the plethora of appendages.

"**Marcus of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated. I repeat. Marcus of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated." **

**Confessional**

**Aolani: *looks around fearfully* How did Chris know that I hate squids and octopi more than anything?**

**Marcus: *sighs contently* Ah, the slime of those beasts was so soothing…**

**Lilli: *grins* With 2 teammates down already, we're going back to loser town! And that means bye bye Trixie! **

**Damien: *is twitching furiously* Argh! This team is so useless! I. Am. Not. Losing. Again.**

**The Graveyard Room**

Aolani and Marcus awoke as Victoria unbuckled them from the machines.

"Thanks!" Aolani grinned cheerfully.

"Whatever." Victoria scoffed.

Marcus whooped and started pole-dancing in the air. Victoria rolled her eyes and slapped the weirdo silly.

"I don't wish to be scarred today, creep."

"I'm not creepy! I'm just eccentric!" Marcus shouted.

"Does it look like I care?"

**The Reeking Reporters**

"HA!" Samantha scoffed, "This challenge is ours! Those Paparazzi losers are down 2 members already while we've only lost one, thanks to Pasquel."

"I said I was sorry." Pasquel mumbled.

"Whatever." Samantha frowned.

"ARGH!" Absalom roared as he tripped over a tripwire, which sent a pink cake flying into his face.

Ike snickered uncontrollably before Absalom lunged at the prankster. The two wrestled, but in the end, Absalom won out and held the boy by his shirt.

"You like jokes? Well then how's this for a joke!" Absalom hissed angrily as he chucked the contestant further down the hall they were walking down.

Ike laughs echoed down the hall as Absalom huffed angrily at Ike's ability to think anything and everything was funny. Ike's laugh was cut short however and Samantha glared at the handsome manipulator.

"Okay. If he's dead, I will strangle you pretty boy."

Absalom gulped and turned to Lajila, "Hey beautiful, would you go check on him?"

Lajila giggled girlishly, "Sure!"

Lajila skipped down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. The Reporters jumped in shock as Lajila's screams resonated off the walls.

"**Lajila and Ike of the Reeking Reporters are eliminated. I repeat. Lajila and Ike of the Reeking Reporters are eliminated."**

Samantha hissed and grabbed Absalom by the neck, "You are going to go over to their bodies and retrieve anything useful, got it?"

Absalom nodded nervously and scurried off. He approached the two still "corpses" of Lajila and Ike and quietly opened Ike's jacket, hoping that Ike's pranking equipment would come in handy. However, the handsome hunk heard a hiss emanate from Ike's still mouth and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ike's closed eyes snapped open and the contestant lunged onto Absalom and gnashed his teeth. Absalom screamed and shoved the smaller male off of him and made a run for it. However, Lajila's already decaying hand grasped onto his foot and dragged him down. Absalom flailed around but couldn't escape Lajila's sudden iron grip. Ike and Lajila towered over him, faces blank and rotting. Absalom finally realized what they had become.

"ZOMBIES!"

Samantha, Pasquel, and Zanoah blinked in alarm as Absalom's cry rang out loudly. Samantha looked indifferent as the sound of tearing flesh was heard while Pasquel looked horrified and Zanoah looked confused, as always.

"**Absalom of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated. I repeat. Absalom of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated."**

**Confessional**

**Absalom: *shivering* How did Chris know I'm mortally afraid of zombies?**

**Chris: *smirks* I have my ways…**

**The Graveyard Room**

Absalom, Ike, and Lajila awoke as the other eliminated contestants unbuckled them.

"Hey babe." Absalom flirted as Victoria undid his restraints.

"Not in the mood." Victoria responded bluntly, "If you want to seduce someone, try Marcus."

Absalom glanced over at the boy, who was now twerking naked.

"That was awesome!" Ike snickered as Aolani undid his and Lajila's straps.

"More like terrifying…" Lajila shuddered.

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

Lilli, Damien, Trixie, Ace, and Konni crept down the hall, smiling as they heard the multiple eliminations of the several Reporters.

"We got this in the bag." Damien smirked. "Those Reporter losers have only 3 left!"

"Don't get overconfident! You're going to jinx us!" Konni hissed.

"Whatever." Damien scoffed, rolling his eyes.

However, fate seemed to agree with Konni's warnings as a giant spider lunged out of the shadows and bared its fangs threateningly. It crawled towards Damien, the largest of the 5 and launched towards him. Damien wrestled with the beast and flung it away…only for it to bounce off the faded walls and land on the unsuspecting Lilli. The Paparazzi winced as Lilli's insides became her outsides as the spider ripped her to pieces. Trixie was seemingly unafraid as she stomped towards the arachnid and uppercut it, sending it flying down the hall.

"**Lilli of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated. I repeat. Lilli of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated."** The robotic voice droned.

"Nice moves." Ace complimented as the Paparazzi walked away from Lilli's corpse.

"I beg to differ! Her uppercut was just sloppy. Terrible work." Konni chastised.

Trixie steamed with rage and snatched the critic up by his collar and flung him the same direction as the spider. His screams were heard moments later.

"**Konni of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated. I repeat. Konni of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated."**

"You just cost us a teammate!" Damien growled.

"Oh, be honest. You're secretly happy he's gone." Trixie smirked.

"…No comment."

**Confessional**

**Lilli: Ugh! Damien flung that cursed little monster onto me! He is so going after Trixie, Ace, and Konni!**

**Konni: *rolls his eyes* That spider totally messed up! You're supposed to bite the victim in the neck! Ugh. Garbage! 0 out of 10!**

**Graveyard Room**

Lilli and Konni awoke and clambered out of their seats as the other eliminated contestants released them. They looked on the giant screen and saw as the two teams were about to meet in the lobby of the building.

"Gosh dang it! The spiders were supposed to scare Trixie! According to her record, that's her worst fear!" Chris complained, "Why'd she have to go all commando today!?"

"HA! YOUR TEAM IS GOING TO GET CRUSHED!" Konni taunted to the eliminated Reporters.

"Well that isn't very nice." Lajila frowned.

"Your view of 'nice' is stupid." Konni spat, "Just like you."

"Hey leave her alone!" Ike protested.

"Too bad. So sad." Konni cackled.

Ike grinned mischievously as he whipped out a blaster of some sort and aimed it at Konni's head. He pressed the trigger and a boxing fist flung out and rapidly assaulted the critic's face.

"GET THIS ATROCIOUS PIECE OF MERCHANDISE OFF ME YOU HEATHEN!"

**Virtual Reality**

"Hey! It's those Paparazzi pansies!" Samantha crowed as she, along with Pasquel and Zanoah entered the lobby from a staircase on the right side of the room.

"Whatever." Ace dismissed as he, along with Trixie and Damien entered from a side door in the left side of the room.

The two teams converged in the center and stared at the dilapidated doors in front of them.

"Time to win!" Pasquel cheered.

"Oh don't be a fool." Damien scoffed, "It's my time to shine!"

The two teams raced towards the door…only for the elevators behind them to ping open suddenly. The two teams stopped in their tracks and whirled around…to their immediate regret. Every teammate that had "died" in the challenge had resurrected as a zombie-esque beast. They were surprisingly fast and caught up to the teams in no time flat. The teams snapped out of their revelry and began running desperately for the door.

"Wait. Where am I?" Zanoah wondered before a zombified Lilli, with her guts still hanging out of her body, dragged him down into the mob.

"**Zanoah of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated. I repeat. Zanoah of the Reeking Reporters is eliminated."**

Damien ran as a twerking zombie Marcus was hot on his tail. He neared Ace and grinned in relief.

"I apologize in advance!" Damien shouted as he shoved the bully into Marcus.

"F*** YOU!" Ace cried before being devoured.

"**Ace of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated. I repeat. Ace of the Putrid Paparazzi is eliminated."**

The four remaining contestants burst out of the mansion's doors and smiled as they saw an area outside of the gates labeled "safe area". The 4 ran for their lives as the zombified contestants followed. Pasquel squeaked in terror as he faceplanted and a zombified Aolani and Absalom approached. Trixie punched and kicked furiously as she struggled to get out of Konni's death grip. Damien screamed as Lajila and Ike grabbed his legs and dragged him down. Samantha screeched as a zombified Victoria snatched her by her hair and pulled back, seemingly reveling in her sworn enemy's pain. It was clear right there, that the winning team would be decided. Who would it be?

Damien shrieked in terror as Ike and Lajila finally got to his abdomen and began tearing out his flesh. Trixie panted in exertion as she elbowed Konni off of her and began running once more. Samantha cackled gleefully as she twisted around and grabbed Zombie Victoria by the neck and with a pop, broke the girl's neck. Pasquel cried for help as Absalom cut a deep scratch in his chest and Aolani buried her teeth into his neck. Samantha and Trixie stared each other down as they both ran at the safe zone, mob of undead contestants behind them. Samantha grinned as she gained a lead, being much faster than Trixie. However, Lady Luck did not smile in her favor as Zombie Victoria tackled her down again, head in an awkward position from being snapped. Trixie cheered in a rare moment of happiness as she entered the safe zone while Samantha screamed and flailed as Zombie Victoria ripped her throat out.

"And the Putrid Paparazzi win!" Chris' voice announced from the skies.

**Confessional**

**Samantha: *punches a wall* ARGH! HOW COULD WE LOSE! IT'S THOSE IDIOTS, PASQUEL AND ZANOAH'S FAULT! THEY WERE SO INCOMPETENT THAT THEY ELIMINATED THEMSELVES!**

**Trixie: Yes! Now I have some more time to catch whoever pranked me! Safe for tonight!**

**Ace: *snarls angrily* Damien. You are so screwed the next time we lose!**

**The Graveyard Room**

Damien, Pasquel, Ace, Zanoah, Samantha, and Trixie awoke as the eliminated contestants unbuckled them.

"Reporters! It's your second loss! Report to the voting ceremony ASAP!" Chris ordered.

The Reporters sighed and shuffled out of the room as Chris ejected a tape from the computer.

"What's that for?" Aolani questioned.

"I recorded everything that happened during the challenge, it'll be a great horror movie!"

* * *

**Pre-Voting Ceremony**

Samantha gathered her teammates, excluding Zanoah and Pasquel.

"Alright. Let's discuss the elimination tonight. We vote off Zanoah or Pasquel, agree?" Samantha asked the other Reporters.

"Pasquel." Victoria stated firmly. "Pasquel needs to go. He's a danger to everyone! He'll just lose us even more challenges in the future.

"But Pasquel's nicer than Zanoah. He just sits there wondering where he is! At least Pasquel tries! And look, Pasquel can be helpful, like today in the challenge, he broke down the door." Lajila debated.

"True…" Absalom pondered.

"Yeah! Zanoah should leave!" Ike agreed.

"It has to be Pasquel." Victoria argued, "Zanoah's deadweight. He can be cast off later."

"For once. I agree with her." Samantha sighed. "Pasquel should leave."

The 5 contestants stared at one another.

"Well. We have to decide, like now." Ike mumbled.

* * *

**Voting Ceremony**

The 7 Reporters sat in the silver bleachers all holding their signature voting tablets.

"Now Reporters. You had a disadvantage early in the challenge when Victoria fell to her doom…thanks to Pasquel." Chris announced.

Victoria shot the clumsy male a dirty look.

"But you regained it when Aolani and Marcus fell on the Paparazzi side. However, you had a huge disadvantage when you had some, ahem, internal conflicts resulting in Absalom, Lajila, and Ike's elimination from the challenge. But you still kept going and had an even score of members with the Paparazzi when you reached the lobby, but unfortunately, Zanoah's amnesia and Pasquel's clumsiness led to an all-girls battle between Samantha and Trixie…which Samantha lost, thanks to Zombie Victoria." Chris continued, "So, who'll take the Snapshot of Shame? Let's find out. Time to vote."

Samantha, Victoria, Ike, Lajila, and Absalom glanced at each other and pressed a name on the tablet. Pasquel gulped nervously and fidgeted as he poked at a name. Finally Zanoah scratched his head in confusion and pressed down on a name.

Chris tallied up the votes and grinned, "Remember, if you receive a Mclean Brand Chris Statuette, you are safe. But if you receive the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom, you are out of the competiton, forever! The following campers are safe,

Victoria. (Victoria smirks as she deftly catches her statue)

…

…

…

…

…

and Lajila." (Lajila smiles as the statue plops down onto her hands)

"Now, you've all got a reason to be eliminated." Chris declared, staring at the bottom 5, "Absalom, your anger at Ike caused his demise, along with Lajila's. Has your temper gotten you out of here? Ike, you can't take anything seriously, causing chaos during challenges is definitely not helpful. Have your jokes gone too far and caused this to be your final night here? Samantha, you bossed around your teammates like there was no tomorrow and in the end, caused Absalom's elimination by forcing him to go check on Ike's and Lajila's bodies. Has your cruelness caused your downfall? Pasquel, Lady Luck hates you and it showed in this challenge where you tried to be helpful but ended up causing Victoria's early elimination and your own elimination when you faceplanted. Has your misfortune the reason for your possible elimination? And finally, Zanoah. You are quite the amnesiac and a complete deadweight to your team. Are they casting you off tonight? Well, the following will continue competing,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ike. (Ike cheers as he catches his)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Samantha. (Samantha smirks smugly and smiles mockingly at Pasquel and Zanoah)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Absalom. (Absalom sighs in relief as he lets his sail past him, hitting Samantha in the face)

Now, Pasquel and Zanoah. One of you will leave Total Drama Revenge of the Set right now. Who's it going to be? The Toxic Statuette of Loserdom goes to…

(cue dramatic music as Samantha beats Absalom in the background for hitting her face)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Pasquel is trembling in terror as Zanoah dopily glances around at the scenery)

Zanoah. Your out with a unanimous vote!" (Pasquel faints in relief and plops down onto the ground)

"Unanimous? That means that the idiot voted for himself!" Samantha cackled victoriously.

"No I didn't vote for myself!" Zanoah protested, "I voted for that loser, Zanoah!"

The other Reporters facepalmed.

"Well, it seems that your teammates have spoken. Time to go Zanoah." Chris sighed in fake sympathy.

Zanoah, however, didn't budge.

"Um, Zanoah? Time to go!" Chris ordered impatiently.

"What are you looking at me for?" Zanoah questioned in confusion. "Hey Zanoah! Wherever you are! You're done! So get your butt down here and into the Snapshot of Shame! Zanoah? Where are you? Just accept you lost!"

Chris groaned in irritation and beckoned Chef on, who promptly slung the boy over his shoulder and carried him away.

At the Snapshot of Shame, Chef dumped the forgetful male into the slot and it slid shut, sealing tight.

"Any final words?" Chris deadpanned, bored.

"Yeah. I still don't get it!? Why am I being eliminated?! Where's Zano-AHHHHHHH!" Zanoah screamed as he was cut off by Chris who activated the machine. Zanoah soared off into the starlit sky and the Reporters stared at his disappearing silhouette.

* * *

Zanoah flailed around before landing in the same jet plane as usual. The pilot was still disguised but before flying away, held up a small plastic bag with multi-colored pills labeled "Zanoah." inside.

"Hey kid! Your parents sent this to the producers after the first episode! Apparently it's your 'medicine'. So swallow it like there's no tomorrow before I launch this baby." The pilot ordered as he/she patted the plane fondly.

Zanoah shrugged and popped a pill into his mouth before spasming in shock. He shook his head in disorientation and blinked.

"Um, excuse me? Where am I? And who are you?" Zanoah asked innocently to the pilot who rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh. I have to deal with this. I'm the pilot. That's all you need to know and you're on Total Drama Revenge of the Set, or rather you were on Total Drama Revenge of the Set. You've been eliminated. I'm taking you to Wawanakwa." The pilot droned as the plane soared through the air. "Now you better not ask who you are, cause if you do, I'll personally castrate you."

Zanoah frowned, "What do you mean? I'm not stupid? Of course I know who I am!"

"What?" the pilot asked in shock. "Y…you know who you are?"

"Um, why wouldn't I?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Zanoah."

"I am Zanoah!"

"Okay. Now you're scaring me."

The pilot zoomed over Wawanakwa and dropped the eliminated male off and flew away muttering about "imposters."

Zanoah sighed in confusion. The last thing he remembered was getting on that plane in New York after getting accepted into Total Drama. What happened? He stumbled around and approached the TV screen, which displayed the same message as before.

"If that pilot was right and I really have been eliminated from Total Drama. I can get back into the game with one of those idols. But I need to remember what happened. Wait! I've got it! During All Stars, in the Mclean Spa Hotel, they're were tapes of the events during the season! Maybe they have some records of this current season I was supposedly on? Only one way to find out." Zanoah smiled brightly and marched off towards the Spa Hotel, determined to find the truth.

The screen fades to black.

* * *

**Votes**

**Zanoah-7 votes (Lajila, Ike, Absalom, Victoria, Samantha, Pasquel, Zanoah)**

**Pasquel-0 votes**

**Lajila-0 votes**

**Absalom-0 votes**

**Ike-0 votes**

**Victoria-0 votes**

**Samantha-0 votes**

**A/N: So it is Zanoah who joins Ava and Gitana on Wawanakwa except, he seems to be different now. Who do you think will leave next? And what will the next challenge be? Find out next time! Read and Review!**

* * *

**The Reeking Reporters**

**Samantha-The Bossy B******

_**14**__**th**__** Place Zanoah-The Forgetful Fiend(Eliminated in Mclean's House of Drama)**_

**Pasquel-The Misfortune Magnet**

**Victoria-The Ice Princess**

_**16**__**th**__** Place Ava-The Couch Potato(Eliminated in Lights Camera Action!)**_

**Lajila-The Awkward Turtle**

**Ike-The Chaotic Prankster**

**Absalom- The Strategic Stud**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

**Lilli-The Fake Friend**

**Damien-The Physical Menace**

**Trixie-The Ray of Sunshine**

**Aolani-The Dedicated Detective**

_**15**__**th**__** Place Gitana-The Assertive Fashionista(eliminated in Moviemaking Madness)**_

**Marcus-The In-Denial Crazy**

**Ace-The Jubilant Jerk**

**Konni-The Unsatisfied Critic**

* * *

**Next Time: The 13 remaining competitors all face off in an epic challenge that, in the end, bears shocks, surprises, and of course, drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama Revenge of the Set**

**Chapter 5**

**This is Total Drama!**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of TDROTS! R&R!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set, the contestants entered the Mclean House of Horrors and boy was it hilarious! *montage of Pasquel poking Victoria, causing her to fall, Marcus getting killed by tentacles as he twerked, Zombie Ike and Lajila eating Absalom's face off, Damien pushing Ace into the crowd of zombified contestants, Zombie Victoria ripping Samantha's throat out, and Trixie cheering as she enters the safe zone* In the end it was the Putrid Paparazzi that took the win, causing Zanoah to get voted out unanimously! Fool voted for himself! *montage of Zanoah refusing to move, Zanoah being shoved into the Snapshot of Shame, and Zanoah flying off into the night* So who will be eliminated today? And what will the challenge be? Find out right now, right here, on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

"SHUT UP!" Trixie screamed, "SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"Um…cue the theme song!" Chris stuttered as Trixie raged in the background.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

Lilli and Trixie are chatting gleefully in the makeup trailer but Trixie gets sprayed with too much hairspray and as she coughs, Lilli rolls her eyes and mouths the word 'loser' and points to Trixie.

_You guys are on my mind_

Aolani searches the set for clues with Konni behind her, pointing out her flaws and she finally punches him, annoyed.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Ace cackles as he runs across the screen holding someone's clothes.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Damien is working out and smiles at the camera menacingly.

_I want to be famous_

Gitana is giving clothing advice to Zanoah but he keeps forgetting and frustrated, Gitana smacks him with her designer purse.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Victoria is in the mess hall eating when Absalom struts in and winks flirtatiously at her. She scoffs and flings gruel into his face.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Samantha opens the door to the bedrooms and a pie flies into her face. Ike pops up and laughs jubilantly. Samantha growls and begins strangling Ike.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Pasquel runs throughout the set with everything coincidently being destroyed around him.

_I'll get there one day_

Ava pants as she crawls across the grounds and screams at a nearby intern for not carrying her.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Lajila searches frantically for her missing clothes and is adorned in a towel only.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Marcus creeps over to her and points at Damien and Lajila gasps and begins chasing him as Marcus snickers delightedly.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Trixie is testing Chef's gruel and grins at him in delight as he gapes at her in disbelief.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Zanoah scoots up to Victoria in the Mess Hall, smiling, but Victoria coldly glares back and Zanoah shrinks away.

_*whistling*_

Chris, Chef, and the contestants sit around a campfire and whistle but Ike pops up and sets off a small bomb, revealing that the campfire is really a set.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Island**

Zanoah searched the Mclean Spa Hotel fruitlessly, digging around for any sign of what had happened in the game. He glanced in the security room, staring at the screens, some of which showed Gitana and Ava roaming the island. Zanoah groaned in frustration and shoved a vase over. It shattered on impact and a golden Chris head rolled out. Zanoah's eyes widened and he picked the idol up.

"Did I really just find an idol?" the boy gasped in delight.

He held it up in the air, cheering. He heard a small click and blinked in confusion. He frowned as a robotic voice boomed from the speakers still installed in the island.

"The first Mclean Brand Chris Head has been found."

Ava gaped as the message traveled around the entire island. Her eyes narrowed in determination.

"That idol will be mine!"

Ava heard a cackle and looked towards the source. Gitana leapt down from the trees and tackled the lazy female to the ground. She growled furiously as she failed to find the idol on the girl. She leapt onto Ava's stolen jeep and drove away, humming. Ava opened her mouth, prepared to snap out a degrading rebuff but collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ugh. Being rude is so hard!"

Gitana raced toward the Mclean Spa Hotel. After leaving Chef's kitchen, she had seen Zanoah go in that direction when he was dropped off. Since Ava didn't have it, Zanoah must have it!

Zanoah looked around, slightly nervous. The girls wouldn't come looking for him would they? They would probably blame eachother right? Zanoah glanced at the security footage and gulped as he witnessed the brawl between Gitana and Ava. He locked the doors to the hotel quickly as he noticed Gitana's speedy approach. He flinched as he heard pounding on the door.

"Open up Zanoah! That idol is mine!"

"Um…sorry, I kinda need this idol to catch up with all that's happened!"

"I DON'T CARE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Gitana screamed as she kicked down the door. Zanoah shrieked and ran for his life with the fashionista hot on his tails.

* * *

**The Set**

The contestants were eating in the Mess Hall, waiting for Chris' arrival.

Trixie stabbed at her toast, enraged. Aolani scooted up to her, eyebrows raised.

"Are you alright Trixie?"

"NO! Someone set up more traps for me…again! This time, when I got into bed, it was full of spiders, when I screamed and went to the bathroom to shower to get all the germs off, the water was replaced by sewage and someone dumped cockroaches into my towel! I couldn't even sleep last night because of everything that was on me!" Trixie screeched.

Lilli looked on, barely holding in a malicious laugh.

**Confessional**

**Lilli: This is too fun! Messing with Trixie is becoming a hobby for me! It may not have tired her and cost us challenges but it made her into a rage queen and now she'll p*** everyone off and get voted out! *pats herself on the back* This was a beautiful plan… **

"ARGH! THIS TOAST LOOKS DISGUSTING!" Samantha screamed.

"Just go, Ms. Diva, there are other people in line!" Victoria snapped from behind.

"Excuse me? What did just call me?" Samantha snarled.

"Are you deaf too? I said you were Ms. Diva!" Victoria retorted.

"Oh, you're getting a beat down now you b****!" Samantha hissed.

Samantha and Victoria clashed as they kicked and scratched at eachother. Chris walked in and stared at the duo.

"Ahem!" Chris cleared his throat. "Are you all ready for the challenge? It's based off of a movie!"

"Ooh! Which one?" Lilli squealed.

"300!"

"Isn't that that movie where it was like 300 Spartans versus like 20,000 Persians?" Lajila asked.

"Yup! And you're going to be them!" Chris smirked cheerfully, "Follow me!"

"Wait, who's the smaller force?" Damien inquired.

"Well, look at the teams, which one has less people?" Chris replied.

The Reeking Reporters sighed as the fact was, they had six to the Paparazzi's seven.

"Yup! The Reporters are the Spartans while the Paparazzi are the Persian forces!" Chris cackled.

Chris led the 13 contestants to the Graveyard Room where they strapped on the VR equipment and closed their eyes, ready for battle.

* * *

**The Reeking Reporters**

Pasquel shook his head, disoriented as he stared at the glowing wall in front of them. He shook the others awake and the team stared. The wall had glowing weapons latched on, ancient Spartan weapons of course, but still they gave a feeling of glory. They also noticed the detail that they were all wearing Spartan-esque clothing.

Samantha grinned as she stepped forward and clasped onto a golden shield. She pulled it off the wall and also grabbed a dory(spear type weapon) and a kopis(a curved iron blade). The other contestants grabbed similar weapons and all held the Spartan golden shield. Red words appeared in the air, showing their weapons.

**Samantha-Shield, Dory, and Kopis**

**Pasquel-Shield and Dory**

**Victoria-Shield, Dory, and Xiphos(a short sword)**

**Lajila-Shield, Xiphos, and Dory**

**Ike-Shield, Dory, and Kopis**

**Absalom-Shield and Xiphos**

The "Spartans" glanced at eachother and watched as a door opened in thin air. They charged.

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

Like the Reporters, the Paparazzi had found a wall with Persian weapons upon it. They each clasped a shield and a weapon ready for action.

"Let's demolish those Reporters." Damien hissed gleefully,

The red words appeared in the air and the team looked at their weapons.

**Damien-Shield, Spear, Short Sword**

**Lilli-Shield, Short Sword, Bow and Arrow**

**Trixie-Shield, Spear, Short Sword**

**Aolani-Shield, Bow and Arrow**

**Marcus-Shield and Spear**

**Ace-Shield, Short Sword, and Spear**

**Konni-Shield, Bow and Arrow, Spear.**

The door appeared and the "Persians" lunged through.

The battle had begun.

Ace cackled as he plunged his spear into Pasquel's back. The clumsy "Spartan" had tripped the moment the two teams had appeared on the battlefield. Ace reveled in the male's terrified screams as he pierced him repeatedly. He was too gleeful that he didn't notice the dory heading for his head. Victoria stalked up to him and retrieved the spear from his wilting body. Victoria laughed as she watched Ace collapse into a mound of red powder. She kicked it into Pasquel's remains, bored.

"Karma's a b****."

**Confessional**

**Ace: *rolls his eyes* Well someone doesn't know the philosophy of "forgive and forget"**

**Victoria: *smirks smugly* I told him not to cross me…**

_**Dead: Pasquel(The Reeking Reporters), Ace(The Putrid Paparazzi),**_

Lilli, Trixie, and Aolani were in a triangular formation, defending themselves against Samantha, Ike, and Lajila. Samantha smiled viciously as her kopis sliced into the back of Lilli's knees, causing her to stumble. Samantha prepared to send a dory through her neck but was caught in a head on clash from Trixie.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Trixie snarled.

"TOO BAD B****!" Samantha retorted as she smacked Trixie with her shield.

Aolani dove towards the dirt, avoiding Ike's dory. She scrambled to her feet, ducking under Lajila's xiphos. She clumsily swung her shield into the awkward girl's short sword, knocking it away. Aolani smiled victoriously as she held up her bow to Lajila's face. Lajila gulped as she held up her dory nervously. Ike, seeing Lajila's situation, charged towards the detective, swinging his kopis wildly. Aolani ducked under Ike's weapon and in turn, shot an arrow into the jokester's skull. Lajila shrieked as the wind blew some of the red dust into her mouth.

Trixie and Samantha continued their duel as Lilli crawled away in pain. She grimaced as she witnessed Aolani's duel against Ike and Lajila. She continued on though, determined to find a resting place. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Lajila dodged quickly as Aolani shot arrow after arrow at her. She stumbled over Lilli, and Aolani, not expecting Lajila's sudden plunge, sent an arrow at her original height. The arrow arced through the air with precision, only to stab straight into Lilli's back. The devious female screamed in agony as Aolani facepalmed. Lajila saw her chance and clumsily speared Lilli in the neck with her dory. She held her shield up as another rain of arrows poured down on her, courtesy of Aolani.

**Confessional**

**Aolani: *smiles nervously* I hope Lilli isn't too mad about what happened out there…**

**Lilli: *a gray screen with a yellow smiley face appears with a message scrawled on the screen* Lilli's confessional was deemed too inappropriate to air, we apologize for the inconvenience**

_**Dead: Pasquel (The Reeking Reporters, Ace (The Putrid Paparazzi), Ike (The Reeking Reporters), Lilli (The Putrid Paparazzi)**_

Absalom panted in exhaustion as he chased down his victim.

"Come on! Stop twerking and fight already!" the handsome male complained angrily.

"NEVER!" Marcus sang creepily.

Absalom twitched in rage. How he wished he had taken a dory! He eyed a nearby Victoria, who was taking on Damien. He smiled.

"Hey babe! Pass the dory!"

Victoria whipped around as she kicked Damien in the crotch. She glared at Absalom, who waved smoothly. She glanced at the twerking Marcus and hurled her dory with great force. Marcus laughed insanely as the spear pierced through his chest. He disintegrated into a large pile of red powder. Damien took this chance and swung his sword, prepared to slice the distracted Asian into oblivion. Absalom's eyes widened. He hurled his xiphos towards Victoria.

"What the-huh?" the Asian spluttered, shocked as she leapt away from the sword.

Damien wasn't as agile as the weapon went straight into his exposed torso. He cursed the handsome male out before he scattered into red dust. Absalom strutted over to the Ice Princess and held out his hand. Victoria rolled her eyes and waved his hand away, opting to get up herself. Absalom grinned smugly, if she didn't fall for him by now, she must be crazy!

"Apparently she's crazy…" Absalom thought disappointedly as Victoria walked off without a word of thanks spoken.

**Confessional**

**Absalom: *looks frustrated* Urgh! What do I have to do to seduce Victoria! I'm almost this close to sending her flying off into the sky! No, no! I have to focus. That's all. I can do this. No, I will do this.**

**Victoria: *scoffs* If Absalom thought that I would fall into his arms and he would carry me away into the sunset…he thought wrong. I'm not here for romance. *smirks in determination* I'm here to win. **

**Damien: *steams with rage* Argh! Why do I always lose! I can't lose! I don't lose! *looks scared for a flicker of a second before shaking his head and getting his emotions together* I will win. No matter what.**

_**Dead: Pasquel (The Reeking Reporters), Ace (The Putrid Paparazzi), Ike (The Reeking Reporters), Lilli (The Putrid Paparazzi), Marcus (The Putrid Paparazzi), Damien (The Putrid Paparazzi)**_

Samantha swung her kopis towards Trixie, who dodged swiftly. Trixie ducked underneath Samantha's shield and lunged for the girl. Samantha backed away, but not before Trixie's sword sliced into her torso. Samantha cursed in pain and roared before plunging her dory into Trixie's now exposed upper back. Trixie melted into red powder. Samantha grinned in glee and was barely taken by surprise, when Konni, who had been standing in the sidelines for a while, charged towards the Reporter, stopping midway and hurling his spear with all his might. Samantha stared, almost bored as she batted the critic's weapon away. Konni hissed and shot a few arrows her way. Samantha leaned side to side, apathetic, as she walked forwards slowly. Finally she snatched the boy up by his armor and cackled.

"That your best? Please. What a wimp."

Before Samantha could slice the Paparazzi's throat open, a dory came flying through the air. It slammed into Konni's side and he disintegrated into a pile of red dust before Samantha's very eyes. She glared at Victoria, the thrower of the dory, who was brushing off the dust from the weapon nonchalantly.

"What the h***!" Samantha hissed, "That was my kill!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, a kill's a kill, it doesn't matter who did it. Now will you please stop being such a complaining b****?"

"What the f*** did you just say? B****? Huh? B****?!"

"C'mon, stop it. We have to find Aolani, she's the last one." Absalom interrupted as he walked up to the duo.

"Yeah, whatever." Victoria dismissed walking away.

She never saw the dory coming.

Absalom gasped as Victoria seemingly froze, her face in disbelief. She stared down and fumbled with the spear now protruding from her chest.

"Never call me that, ever again." Samantha snarled as she ripped her dory out from Victoria's body.

Victoria exhaled slowly, before she fell back and collapsed into a mound of red powder.

**Confessional**

**Samantha: *looks unfazed* What? She was the only one on this team who didn't show me an ounce of respect. So, *smirks* I showed her her place.**

**Victoria: *smiles cruelly* Oh I'll show you, you b****. I'll show you what happens to people who cross me…**

_**Dead: Pasquel (The Reeking Reporters), Ace (The Putrid Paparazzi), Ike (The Reeking Reporters), Lilli (The Putrid Paparazzi), Marcus (The Putrid Paparazzi), Damien (The Putrid Paparazzi), Trixie (The Putrid Paparazzi), Konni (The Putrid Paparazzi), Victoria (The Reeking Reporters)**_

"What the f***!" Absalom cried, "You just eliminated your own teammate."

"I was showing her her place." Samantha glared.

"What the f*** is wrong with you!?" Absalom exclaimed furiously.

Samantha growled before suddenly slamming her shield into Absalom, knocking him down. She began whipping her kopis around and around, slicing the handsome male to red powdery bits.

Meanwhile, Lajila panted as she continuously dodged Aolani's arrow assault. She winced as another arrow pierced through her armor. She sprinted across the battlefield, colliding with Samantha.

"Samantha!" the girl cried, "Help! Aolani's the last one! I need some backup! Where is everyone?"

"Dead." Samantha said indifferently.

Lajila gasped before yelping as an arrow struck her middle back. She reached up to Samantha for help, pleading desperately and silently. Samantha gave her a look before grasping her hand and holding her up, letting Aolani's arrows pierce the injured girl. She ran straight at the last Paparazzi member, dory in one hand, Lajila's hand in the other. Right as she was a few feet away from the girl, Lajila crumbled into red dust, finally giving up the ghost. Samantha's eyes widened in surprise while Aolani grinned victoriously. Samantha barely had time to react before a rain of arrows poured down on her. Aolani approached the fallen Reporter and rose her head in pride as she aimed the bow down at Samantha's face. Samantha only heard a single phrase before darkness befell her.

"Aolani: 1, Samantha: 0."

"And the Putrid Paparazzi win…again!" Chris announced, his voice booming through the battlefield.

**Confessional**

**Absalom: *looks enraged* Samantha. I. Will. Get. My. F***ing. Revenge. Just. You. Watch!**

**Lajila: *frowns* How could Samantha be so mean! What have I ever done to her!? **

**Samantha: ARGH! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT B**** AOLANI! THIS IS ALL LAJILA'S FAULT! IF SHE HAD BEEN A BETTER BULLET MONKEY THAN MAYBE I COULD HAVE ACTUALLY ATTACKED THAT PIECE OF PAPARAZZI S***! LAJILA IS SO LEAVING TONIGHT!**

* * *

**Pre Elimination Ceremony**

Absalom, Lajila, Victoria, and Ike gathered at the empty boy's trailer.

"Alright. First of all, Ike, do you still have an alliance allegiance to Samantha?" Victoria inquired coldly, "Because if you do, then I'm afraid we'll have to kick you're a** out."

"No! I'm with you guys now!" Ike exclaimed waving his hands frantically.

"We'll give you the benefit of the doubt then." Absalom finished. "Now, onto the business at hand. We need to vote out someone…I volunteer Samantha!"

"I second that 100%!" Victoria instantly agreed.

"I third that!" Lajila cried a little too loudly, causing a few pigeons nearby to flee in terror.

All eyes turned to Ike.

"Um…yeah, let's vote out Samantha. Her actions today showed her brutality. She must leave." Ike agreed, shifting awkwardly under the trio's soul searching stares.

The foursome nodded as they reached their conclusion. Little did they know, Pasquel had been listening in the whole time.

**Confessional**

**Pasquel: *looks nervous* Oh no! That must be the major alliance that puts me in danger every ceremony! I must team up with Samantha and convince Ike and Lajila to change their sides so that I'll be safe!**

Pasquel zoomed to Samantha, who was blowdrying her hair after her shower.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Victoria, Lajila, Absalom, and Ike are plotting against you!" Pasquel cried, "They're gonna vote you out! We have to team up and convince at least one of them to leave so the two of us can have a fighting chance!"

"Sure they are…" Samantha scoffed, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're just trying to lure me into an alliance with this bulls***. No one is voting for me. I'm what is carrying this team and preventing disaster! So you may have thought I would have agreed with you and allied with you, but sorry to burst your bubble but that is never happening! So go away before I f***ing murder your sorry little a**!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Pasquel sighed before scurrying off.

**Confessional**

**Samantha: *looks annoyed* Ugh, how desperate is Pasquel? I almost want to vote him off for the s*** he was spewing out. Key word? Almost. Lajila is undoubtedly leaving. *smiles viciously* Though I wouldn't be disappointed if Absalom or Victoria were flung into the sky. **

Later, Lajila and Ike walked over to the Mess Hall, where Pasquel had called for them.

"What do you think he wants?" Lajila asked, glancing over to her fellow ally.

"I don't know, Jila, maybe he wants to be in an alliance." Ike shrugged.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lajila giggled. "But anyway, Ikey, isn't it too late for an alliance now?"

Before Ike could answer the duo entered the Mess Hall and Pasquel trembled as he dragged them to a table.

"Now, I know you two are in an alliance with Absalom and Victoria." Pasquel shakily muttered, "But I feel that if us three and Samantha join together, we can rule the game and, uh, become the final, um, four?"

Lajila and Ike blinked and stared at eachother.

"Now-" Lajila began before she was cut off.

"Hold on!" Pasquel cried anxiously, "Now, I believe that Absalom and Victoria are threats and should be, um, eliminated. Now I know Samantha did all these terrible things today, but she still is a powerful asset!"

"But Victoria and Absalom-" Ike responded before Pasquel interjected yet again.

"Yes, yes, I know. They are powerful assets too, but Victoria wants to take control of the team and Absalom surely wants power as well! They will both ditch you the first chance they get! C'mon, they're just power hungry dictators!"

A look of fury passed Lajila's face. "Absalom is not power hungry! He's hot! And Victoria may be a little, actually little is an understatement, cold and dismissing but she's double the person that Samantha will ever be!"

"But how do you know they won't ditch you Lajila? Don't be so blind!" Pasquel spluttered angrily, desperation driving his words. "How stupid can you be!?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ike snapped suddenly. "Listen, if you wanted an alliance with us, then maybe you shouldn't have exploded. Any chance you had, it's long gone. C'mon Jila, let's go."

Lajila nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come back when you've learned something called common sense!"

The twosome walked off, leaving a twitching Pasquel in the dust.

"No." the unlucky male hissed, shivering. "NO! I have to stay on this set! I can win! I know I can! I need to win!"

**Confessional**

**Pasquel: *rolled into a fetal position* Argh! I need the million to cure my misfortunate fate! Ms. Chan told me that she would cure me if I won the million dollars on this show when I met her at that old abandoned building! That's the only reason I auditioned! Man, *sigh* I wish she was here.**

**Ike: *frowns* Man, I hate getting angry, but Pasquel really needs to cool his temper. He better hope he didn't hurt her feelings. I would totally vote him out if I hadn't already agreed to get Samantha out of here.**

**Lajila: *looks irritated* I understand if Pasquel wanted an alliance but did he have to go all crazy on me? Darn, if I'd known that he'd turn out this way, I would've agreed with Samantha and Victoria and voted out Pasquel over Zanoah! But I wonder why, Ike defended me? No one's ever done that for me. I've always had to stand up for myself. And that's hard when you're, you know, kinda socially awkward. I wonder, maybe Aolani from the Paparazzi can help me find out? She does claim to be a detective.**

* * *

**Voting Ceremony**

The Reeking Reporters sat down in their respective seats in the bleachers as Chris walked up to his podium. They each pressed a name on their respective tablets while Pasquel waited slightly, peering over Samantha's shoulder, seeing who she was voting for. His bad luck however, caused him to lean a little too much forward and fall straight onto the bossy female. She roared and tackled him down, profanity streaming out of her mouth like a river. Unbeknownst to Pasquel, Samantha's attack had left him so surprised he had accidently pressed a name on the voting tablet, his own.

"Reporters, this is your second loss in a row out of the three you've lost. The Paparazzi's advantage against you is growing, while your numbers are diminishing." Chris frowned solemnly, "So? Who will be flung off into the sky tonight? Let's find out. If you receive a Mclean Brand Chris Statuette, you're safe for another day, but if you receive the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom, you're done. Now, the following campers are safe.

Absalom (Absalom grins as he snatches his statue out of the air, waving smoothly at Victoria, who rolls her eyes)

…

…

…

…

…

Ike (Ike grins as a baseball mitt catches his, while setting off a trap that results in a pie flying into Pasquel's face)

…

…

…

…

…

And Victoria. (Victoria smirks as she lets the statue fly, where it subsequently slams into Samantha's face. Samantha roars and begins wildly assaulting Victoria, but she apathetically, blocks most of the hits, not reacting to the attacks that actually strike her)

Now, the three of you all have a reason to go home." Chris smirked, "Pasquel, you are a constant bad luck charm to your team, have your misfortunes caused your end here? Not to mention you totally freaked out on Lajila and Ike when you tried to lure them in an alliance and turn them against Victoria and Absalom."

If looks could kill, Pasquel would be a pile of dust. He waved nervously as Absalom and Victoria glared at him, murderous glints in their eyes.

"Anyway." Chris continued, "Samantha, your team had an advantage with Aolani being the only one left but, your rage got the best of you and you ended up slaughtering both Victoria and Absalom. Will your rage cause your end?"

"Absolutely not." Samantha hissed, "Lajila's going home anyway, she was not an effective bullet monkey."

"You're really delusional, you know that?" Victoria sneered.

"Shut up!" Chris complained, "You're taking away from my screen time! Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Lajila...I have no idea why you're even here, which is why, you're safe!"

(Lajila sighes in relief, as does Ike, as she catches her statue and holds it close, cherishing it)

"What!?" Samantha screamed, "Lajila isn't going home?! What the f*** is wrong with you people? You better be happy that I'm still okay with Pasquel getting eliminated."

"She really doesn't catch on to things does she?" Absalom muttered disbelievingly.

"What did you expect?" Victoria snorted.

"Now, the Toxic Statuette of Loserdom, goes to…" Chris announced dramatically.

(cue dramatic music)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Samantha looks extremely confident, while Pasquel glances toward Ike and Lajila, who both give him an unamused frown)

"Pasquel!" Chris finished, "You've survived, for tonight."

"YES! I'M SAFE!" Pasquel sobbed in joy, jumping up and down in excitement.

Meanwhile Samantha's face turned beet red, and steam seemingly began blowing out of her ears. She opened her mouth and…a green screen appeared with an animation of sheep jumping over a pink gate on a beautiful green hill with multicolored flowers sprouting out of the ground. The screen displayed a message, illuminated in black.

**SAMANTHA'S REACTION TO BEING ELIMINATED WAS SO SEVERE, IT CAUSED TWO PRODUCERS WHO WATCHED THE FULL UNCUT EPISODE TO GO CRAZY AND CAUSED THE CRITICAL INJURING OF SIX EDITORS. IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE OFFICIAL PUBLIC RELEASE, WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE UNCUT VERSION, IT IS ON SALE NOW AT ROOFMART FOR $89.99 IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION.**

The scene cut to the Reporters, excluding Victoria, looking extremely traumatized by Samantha's departing words. They watched as Chef threw her now, straitjacketed and gagged body into the Snapshot of Shame. Victoria strolled towards the now eliminated girl and waved goodbye, a smile of victory tugging at her usual stoic face.

"Have a nice flight, b****."

Samantha looked as if she wanted to say something but was unable to, but her eyes said it all. _I will get my revenge._

Victoria chuckled quietly before leaning in and whispering her final words to her rival, "I await the day you try."

And with that, Samantha was flung into the sky. She landed face-first into the plane flown by the mystery pilot who laughed mockingly the entire time as she transported the eliminated Reporter to Wawanakwa Island. With a mocking wave of farewell, she flew away leaving a still tied up Samantha writhing beneath the message screen. Samantha listened carefully as the message played out. Her eyes narrowed in determination and she began wriggling even harder than before, determined to get that idol.

A look of confidence passed her face, "_Just you wait, Victoria, I'll be back, and then…I'll show you h*** on earth."_

* * *

**Back to the Set**

Pasquel snuck through the night, wondering just who had left the note to come to the specific set. He spotted a figure up ahead. They beckoned him and he sprinted for them, panting after the exertion. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure before him. He cheered and hugged the person. The figure was quite old and had a hunch in their back. They wore a black cloak that seemed to completely cover their entire body. White strands of hair poked out from the opening of the hood and their hands were old and wrinkled, like their hugged Pasquel back and hobbled away, signaling for Pasquel to follow.

"Ms. Chan? What are you doing here?" Pasquel asked the old woman as he followed.

"Do you have the payment?" Ms. Chan croaked seemingly avoiding the question, before falling into a fit of coughs.

"Um, I gave you all the money I had." Pasquel replied sadly.

"Do you want to get the cure?" Ms. Chan rasped.

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Then get me a million dollars." Ms. Chan stated tiredly, her voice tinged with irritation, "Now, run along and if you ever need to find me for advice, just leave a note in this studio."

"So you mean you'll help me win?"

"Yes. Now what did I say? Run along! Get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Yes Ms. Chan!" Pasquel eagerly obeyed as he scampered off back to his trailer.

Ms. Chan waited as she watched him disappear from sight. She then began to cackle, her old voice changing into a much youthful tone, a very familiar youthful tone. She began ripping off her cloak. Revealing her body to be much like a teenager. She ripped off her white hair, revealing it to be a wig, and took off gloves that covered her hands, giving the illusion that they were dry and wrinkled. She then stood tall, and slowly peeled a mask off her face. She threw it on the ground and moonlight shone onto her face, letting it be seen to all. Ms. Chan…was Heather!

"_Ha! That little boy is so easy to trick." _Heather thought in amusement, "_Now when he wins…I will finally get the million that Chris and that b****** Ezekiel cheated me of! Million dollars, come to mommy."_

And with those final thoughts, Heather walked off into the night after stuffing her disguise into a garbage bag and hiding it in an opening in the wall.

"Woah!" Chris exclaimed as he watched the scene go down from a surveillance room in his luxurious trailer.

He turned to the camera and began announcing, "So who will get eliminated next? And what will the next challenge be? And will Pasquel ever find out that Ms. Chan is Heather? And a better question, can I be any more handsome? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set!"

The screen fades to black.

* * *

**Votes**

**Samantha-4 votes (Victoria, Lajila, Ike, Absalom)**

**Lajila-1 vote (Samantha)**

**Pasquel-1 vote (Pasquel)**

**Victoria-0 votes**

**Ike-0 votes**

**Absalom-0 votes**

**A/N: So Pasquel's reason for being here is revealed along with Heather's secret plot to get the million! So make sure to tune in next time for the next chapter of this season. Read and Review!**

**The Reeking Reporters**

_**13**__**th**__** Place Samantha-The Bossy B****(Eliminated in This Is Total Drama!)**_

_**14**__**th**__** Place Zanoah-The Forgetful Fiend(Eliminated in Mclean's House of Drama)**_

**Pasquel-The Misfortune Magnet**

**Victoria-The Ice Princess**

_**16**__**th**__** Place Ava-The Couch Potato(Eliminated in Lights Camera Action!)**_

**Lajila-The Awkward Turtle**

**Ike-The Chaotic Prankster**

**Absalom- The Strategic Stud**

**The Putrid Paparazzi**

**Lilli-The Fake Friend**

**Damien-The Physical Menace**

**Trixie-The Ray of Sunshine**

**Aolani-The Dedicated Detective**

_**15**__**th**__** Place Gitana-The Assertive Fashionista(Eliminated in Moviemaking Madness)**_

**Marcus-The In-Denial Crazy**

**Ace-The Jubilant Jerk**

**Konni-The Unsatisfied Critic**

* * *

_**Next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Set…**_

_**Friendships are broken…**_

"_What?" Trixie cried, "This can't be true, I thought we were friends!"_

_**The contestant's sanity is tested…**_

"_I need to win!" Pasquel trembled, "I HAVE TO WIN!"_

_**Romance blooms…**_

"_What? He loves me?" she gasped as Aolani nodded in affirmation._

_**And drama ensues…**_

"_If I can't seduce her, then she can kiss the million dollars goodbye!" Absalom snarled._


End file.
